Surprisingly Mad
by Shadow'sDelight
Summary: So, my character Opal, Fairytalekitty's characters are having a day of both of adventure, drama, TONS of humor, and better understanding of themselves and those around them. This story will includ the following: Opal Hypno/Rattla, Jay/Nya, a fatherly bond between Lloyd and Slithraa, Pythor/Skales, and Fangtom/Skales. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

~lonelynightrain Feb 26, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

I keep having trouble telling Skales and Slithraa apart in general forms. X( But you're right, Skales is cute like this. ;D

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 26, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Yah, I know! XD  
Scales is such a cutie pie^^

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 26, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

He is!  
*Dunks* OH, Lord! He heard me!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 26, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: Quit telling people behind the fourth wall that I am cute!  
Me: NEVER!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 26, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

My character Opal and Ratta (Her mate) are laughing their heads off.  
Opal *Puts a hand on her stomach and gasps for breath* Ha-ha! I can't breathe! Ratta d-do s-something! XD  
Ratta *Squints his eyes tightly shut, and tries to keep his composure* I...*AHEM* can't *Cough* do anything about it! *Bursts out laughing* I'm s-sorry, General Skales, but um...this is..ugh... hilarious!  
Opal *Snickers* Slithraa is DEFINATELY going to a kick out of this! XD

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 26, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales:

Me: O_O *carefully takes away his staff*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 26, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Oh, dear! Um...he he I *cough*I-wonder-how-the-other-generals-are-taking-this*cough*  
Opal *Coughs while wiping the tears out of her eyes* Woo! *Snickers* I won't forget this easily.  
Ratta *Gulps* He's going to kill us for this.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 26, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: If Pythor wasn't so tough on you I would probably have had somebody else kill you two.

Me: Yah right, your too cute and fluffy. That's why Pythor keeps you around.  
Scales: O/O Nuhuh, I am more skilled then the others! that's why!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 26, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Ratta *Stands attentive* Y-yes sir!  
Opal *Gulps slightly* I'm exiled, remember? But whatever the case, yes sir!

*Meanwhile in another room overhearing the conversation Slithraa, Fangtom, and Lloyd are struggling to keep from bursting into laughter*

Lloyd: This is just PURE gold! Ha-ha-ha!  
Fangtom *Hisses* Quite fool! Do you want them to hear us?  
Slithraa *Smirks* Just what I wanted..some mild revenge from some human girl teasing our general.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 26, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Me: Pythor and Slithraa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-  
Scales: Your too old to be saying that rhyme!  
Me: Your too old to lie about being adorable.  
Scales:

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 26, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Sweat-drops* Hey now, I think that's enough teasing General Skales about that. *Mumbles* Even if he's *cough*cute*cough* when he is flustered.  
Ratta: Hey! *Sulks*

I hate to burst the bubble, but what does Pythor, himself, have to say for all this?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 27, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Me: I don't know where he is

Scales: thank god for that, Phew!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 27, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Ratta *Sees something move through the shadows and prepares to defend Skales* Who goes there?! Show yourself! *A sliver of a fanged snarl appears seemingly out of thin air*  
Ratta *Gulps as the figure moves DIRECTLY behind Skales and Fairy*  
Uhh...General?  
Opal *Walks over to Ratta's side* Is everything alright?  
Ratta *Barely noticeable, but points at the figure behind the quarreling General and human*  
Opel *Squints then pales* Oh...dear. I think we MIGHT have a problem.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 27, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Pythor: BOOO!  
Me: AHHHHHHHHH!  
Scales: AHHHHHH! *faints*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 27, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal: Well...that was expected to happen sometime soon. Wasn't it?  
Ratta *Stands attentive before Pythor* Yes, it was about to happen sooner or later.

*In the other room*  
Lloyd: Oh, crud...

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 27, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Pythor: *looks at the almost lifeless body of Scales* I suppose I did that..  
Me: You think? Anyway, you should probably wake him up with your kisses.  
Pythor: / Stop reciting from Sleeping Beauty!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 27, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Exact quote: "OH, LORD!" XD

Opal *Coughs then winces* I can't believe you said that to Pythor...of all things. Oh...chest hurts. .  
Slithraa *FINALLY walks into the room with a pale of ice-cold water* THIS, I'm sure, OUGHT to WAKE our _General_ up! *Holds the bucket right over Skales' head and dumps the water on him*  
Ratta *Chokes out* He's G-going to KILL YOU FOR THAT, Slithraa!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 27, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: *cough* *spat* *Starts throttling Slithraa's neck* I am Going to Kill you!

Pythor: *still pale in the face*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 27, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Clutches chest* Ow... *Clenches teeth together* FINALLY you'd showed up, brother, and throw a bucket of Ice-cold water on your general's face.  
Ratta *Stands and rubs his temples* I warned you...

*In the other room*  
Lloyd *Jumps up from his spot* Oh SHEESH! I got to help, h-!  
Fangtom *Growls softly* OH NO, YOU DON'T, GARMADON! I'll GO! You stay!  
Lloyd: But I-  
Fangtom: NOPE, STAYING RIGHT HERE! *Mumbles to himself* I got to peal Skales off of Slithraa.*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 27, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: *scales grasp cannot be broken, violently thrashing him around*  
Slithraa: Can't...breath...lungs...bursting!  
ME: *pokes Pythor to see if he is still alive*  
Pythor: DON"T TOUCH ME!  
Me: AHHHHHHH!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 27, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Roars then prepares to tackle Skales* ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! I'VE had it with y-!  
Fangtom *Charges past Opal, Ratta, you and Pythor, and tackles Skales. Making Skales lose his unbreakable grip on Slithraa*

Lloyd: Holy crap...

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 27, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Slithraa: *gasp* LLOYD, How dare you use that language. Punishment must be made!  
Me: Well he recovered quickly.  
Slithraa: Please. Get. off. My. Face.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 27, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Blinks then snickers* Ok...then. Wow. This is interesting. *Coughs* Ugh...stupid Micro-valve Prolapse...  
Fangtom *Still struggling to hold Skales back from attacking Slithraa again* WILLYOUCALMDOWN,SKALES! *Growls then wraps tail around Skales' chest to further prevent from plundering Slithraa again*  
Lloyd *Pales* I...got to go somewhere! Bye! *Makes a beeline for the door, but crashes into Ratta*  
Ratta *Picks Lloyd up by the collar of his shirt* *Smirks* Where do you THINK YOUR GOING?

Who's sitting on Slithraa's face?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 27, 2012 Student Digital Artist

LOL I meant Skales! XD

Slithraa: No WHERE! Ratta, let me take it from here.  
Me: Pythor, make Scales less angry!  
Pythor: How do I do that!?  
Me: Uhhh...guys?

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 27, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Wait...Fangtom is/was sitting on Skales' face

Ratta *Smirks* Sure thing, boss. So...uh..what DO you plan to do with this one?  
Lloyd *Cowers in fears*  
Opal *Smirks as sitting down in a nearby chair* Who thought that you be the parental type, Slithraa? *Snickers before clutches chest again*  
Ratta *Hands or rather drops Lloyd to Slithraa* *Then looks to where Opal is sitting* Opal, are you ok?  
Opal *Breaths slowly and deeply before answering* I'm fine, Ratta. I think I just held my breath that's all.

This is getting WAY out of control, don't you think?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 27, 2012 Student Digital Artist

They glomped him right?  
ME: OF COURSE NOT !XD

Slithraa: *lifts Lloyd in the air like a trophy* PUNISHMENT! *runs off somewhere random.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 27, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

I don't know! I'm just playing ALONG here! XD

Opal *Shakes head* Oh, my God! XD Slithraa, you...cheeky little DEVIL!  
Ratta *Cracks up laughing* Now there's something I haven't heard about Slithraa before!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 28, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: that was...interesting  
Pythor: Your telling me.  
Me: *sigh* I wonder what he's doing to the poor child now.  
Scales: Why Wonder? *grabs my hand and Pythor's hand and hurries us to follow Slithraa*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 28, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Ratta *

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 28, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Sorry for not finishing the first one above. I accidentally clicked send by mistake.

Ratta *Walks over and helps Opal out of the chair* You want to find out what Slithraa is doing the boy? *Snickers*  
Opal *Smiles* Sure thing. *Notices Fangtom still standing where he was wrestling Skales from Slithraa* *Yells at You* HEY, WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT ABOUT FANGTOM?  
Fangtom *Whips heads around* What? Go with- No, no, no YOU two go ahead, I'll...um...have something I need to do.  
Ratta: Are you sure, General Fangtom?  
Fangtom *Nods heads slightly* Of course. I think I'll leave Skales, and Pythor to watching Slithraa punish Lloyd, together.  
Opal *Turns to Ratta* You can go ahead if you want too, dear. I'm sure you don't want to miss any action.  
Ratta *Surprised* Are you sure? I mean can wait...  
Opal *Slyly smiles* You REALLY, you want to go don't you? *Puts hands on hips*  
Ratta *Hangs head* *Mumbles* Yes...  
Opal *Winks at Fangtom and cups hand around ear* What was that? I didn't hear you.  
Ratta *Growls* OK! Yes, I WANT TO GO! Sheesh! Happy?  
Opal *Grins* Yes, I am.  
Ratta *Growls softly* You know you're going to get it, tonight right?  
Opal *Thrums huskily* Really, now? Is that a...challenge?  
Ratta *Grins* What do you thin-.  
Fangtom *Be-amused yet shifts uncomfortably* *Coughs* I'm STILL HERE, you know!  
Opal and Ratta *Both embarrassed* Uh...sorry.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 28, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Lloyd: NO! NO! NO! Anything but that! I AM SORRY!D:  
Slithraa: I am sorry Lloyd, but I got to make sure you never say that word ever again.  
Lloyd: Can't you just wipe my mouth with soap?  
Slithraa: that's not the Hypnobrai way.  
Lloyd: Well it's the Human way!  
Slithraa: Oh fine! * puts down spoonful of Cole's cooking food*  
Slithraa: Hey, want me to show you how to throw a Venomarai dagger?  
Lloyd: Do it!  
*spoonful of Cole's food sits at the end of the table near the cracked open door where Pythor, Me, and Scales are*  
Scales: *slowly puts his fingers close to the spoon*  
Pythor: *grabs arm* No.  
*both look at each other then blush*  
Me: Wwwweeeeeelllllll Me and Scales are going to go talk!  
Scales: Wait I-  
Me: Too late!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 28, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Ok, random question but where does all this take place? Aboard the Destiny Bound?

I've got nothing.  
Ratta *Hisses loudly* WHAT?! THAT'S IT!  
Opal and Fangtom *Both cover Ratta's mouth*  
Opal *Exasperated* Hush!  
Fangtom *Raises eyebrows* Good Lord, Slithraa, I thought were better than that.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 28, 2012 Student Digital Artist

IF that's the Ninjago ship, then yes

*Venomarai blade slices through the door near Scales head*  
Scales: *Shocked*  
Pythor: !

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 28, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

That's the name. Ok then. Now I know where we are.

Opal: HOLY-!  
Ratta: SMOKES!  
Fangtom *Backs away from the door a bit* Oh, dear.  
Opal *Rubs temples* Oh, man, Slithraa is getting cocky again.  
Fangtom: Well...what are we supposed to do in handling the situation then? Let Slithraa get carried away and ruin the ship?  
Ratta *Startled* Watch out!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 29, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: You could have killed me!  
Pythor: You could have Killed him!  
Slithraa: IT's not my fault your fat face was in the way, besides has your mother ever told you not to eavesdrop?  
Scales: I don't have a mother.  
Me: AWKWARD

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 29, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Gasps* SLITHRAA for SHAME! Our mother taught us BETTER than this!  
Ratta *Blinks* You should HAVE said that to the General's face you numskull!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Feb 29, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Slithraa: Whatever, he deserved it.  
Skales: *eyes glowing red*  
Slithraa: Well, it seems to be long day, me and Lloyd have some stuff to get to.  
pythor: Slithraa!  
Slithraa: Oh, I'm sorry your highness.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Feb 29, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Growls* You know, Slithraa, I have the right mind to wash YOUR mouth with soap since you're being so dog-gone disrespectful to the Generals.  
Fangtom *Brightens up* You could do that, Opal, after all *Glares* it was your idea -or was that Lloyd's- to observe what was going on.  
Ratta *Snorts* Ho, ho! Sassy Snake coming through!  
The Generals, and Lloyd: What?  
Opal *Sighs then glares at Ratta* I ought to smack you for bringing that up, Ratta. *Shakes head slightly* Sassy Snake is nickname given to me since when I get ANNOYED *Stares at Slithraa* I get sassy.  
Lloyd *Unties the rope binding him to the chair* You do?  
Opal *Groans* Course of do, ask anyone, ESPECIALLY my BROTHER. He'll tell how saucy I can get.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 1, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Slithraa: Yah, come Lloyd let's get out of here before it gets saucy!  
Scales: Whatever, I am going to go practice on my training, pretending the things I kill have your head!  
Slithraa: Well that wasn't nice.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 1, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Marches right up to him and grabs that spoon of Cole's cooking and waves it in front of his face* OH, NO YOU DON'T!  
Ratta *Whispers at the Generals* Alright, who wants to bet that Opal is going to shove that spoon of Cole's cooking up Slithraa's mouth?  
Fangtom *Grins devilishly* I'll be willing to bet on that. Say...five dollars?  
Ratta *Smirks* You're on, General. *Looks around lazily* Anyone else like to bet?  
Lloyd: A dollar?  
The Generals, and Ratta *Surprised* You?  
Opal *Not taking her eyes off Slithraa* Huh? What's going on?  
Ratta *Acts innocent* Nothing, dear, you shouldn't worry about.  
Lloyd *Nods head vigorously* Yeah, it's not like we're betting that you'll-! Mmph!  
Ratta or Fangtom covers Lloyd's mouth with their hands.  
Fangtom *Hisses through fangs softly* Quite fool!  
Opal *Looks over her shoulder* What?  
The Generals minus Ratta who is struggling to keep Lloyd quite: Err...nothing.  
Ratta *Yowls in pain* OW! YOU LITTLE BUGGER! *Yanks his hand back* You...bite me!  
Lloyd: Well...yeah! I couldn't breathe!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 1, 2012 Student Digital Artist

LOL

Slithraa: Now let's not overly do things now.  
Pythor: DO it.  
Slithraa:

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 1, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal: Ok...now I'm starting to get confused. NOW WHAT'S GOING ON? *Looks around* Where's Fairy?  
Fangtom *Croons* I believe, my dear, you were going to...oh I don't _punish_ your brother. I'm I correct?  
Opal *Remembers* Oh, yeah...*Whips head to Slithraa's direction* NOW I remember what I was doing before...umm whatever you gentlemen were doing.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 2, 2012 Student Digital Artist

*in a separate room*

Scales: Why did you drag me in here like two best friends who are sharing a boy secret?...*gasp*  
ME: Thanks for explaining for me^^

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Cocks head to the side and smiles slightly* *Chuckles* Oh, Lord...  
Ratta: What is it now? *Confused*  
Opal *Coughs* Nothing, hun, just a thought.  
Ratta *Suspicious* Ok then...  
Opal: I'll tell you later, AFTER I teach _someone_ a LEASON about respecting your authorities!  
Fangtom *Whoops/shouts* YES, FINALLY!  
All *Surprised or slightly amused*  
*In the other room, you and Skales poke your heads out the door* What?  
Fangtom: Uh...what? I've been waiting for this.  
Ratta *Snickers* O-ok then. *Then coughs to cover laughter*  
Opal *Looks at Slithraa and looks back at Fangtom* Um...  
Slithraa *Mumbles amused* That was out place for you...General.  
Fangtom *Hisses threateningly to cover his embarrassment* Shut up!  
Lloyd *Holding his sides while laughing* Ha-ha! That was hilarious!  
Fangtom *Whips heads around* AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, GARMADON!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Slithraa: *out of all the confusion and laughter, Slithraa slipped out of sight, onto the top deck*

Me: *pulls Scales back into the room*  
Scales *GAKKK!*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Notices her brother escaping* OH NO YOU DON'T! *Screeches loudly causing the others wince, including Slithraa to miss his footing up deck* COME BACK, Here YOU!  
Lloyd *Rubs his ears* Ow...  
Fangtom *Shakes his heads* Does she always do that when she is giving chase?  
Ratta *Hits side of his head with hand in attempt to get rid of the sound* No, thankfully she does not, she rarely screeches like that anyway. Phew! That's slightly worse than the blasted flute!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Slithraa: *locks the deck door, then sighs in relief as he slouches next to it* Hmm? *Looks around* *It's Night time* *notices something that horrifies him*

Backstabber: I've been waiting for you *low laughs while lifting his golden bloodied staff*

Slithraa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me and Scales: What was that!?

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

*Sighs* YOU HAD TO bring BACKSTABBER into this didn't you? XD

*Those below deck* What the-?  
Lloyd: That's...  
Opal *Somewhere on up deck, yowls* SLITHRAAA!  
Ratta *Grabs a spear nearby and runs up deck* OPAL!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

LOL had too^^ it made things more exciting3

Backstabber: Oh well if it isn't the younger kin of my little victim. Too bad you won't find you brother here

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

I'm going to kill you for this afterward! XD

Opal *Fiddling with something in her hands* Hold on a moment *Mumbles* Silly thing!  
Ratta *Crashes right into the doors* Ow...  
Fangtom *From the other side* Next time open the door you crash into it!  
Lloyd *Snickers* Done that before  
Ratta *Growls* Hush you! *Open the door*  
Backslapper: Late, I presume?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

NUUUUU I thought we were friends! DX

Backstabber: well I assumed there would be more of your little infectious vermin, so I took the liberty of telling you if you dare follow me into the woods, I WILL kill your little friend...uh what was his name, it's hard to tell...hm.. ah yeas, Ssssssslitheraaa

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Hey, hey, hey! I'm only kidding! XD

Opal *Narrows eyes and crosses arms* Excuse me? You, will do NO SUCH THING!  
Backstabber *Mock surprise* Oh? Pray tell me why, little lady.  
Ratta *Growls* I ought to...  
Fangtom and Lloyd *Holds Ratta back from attacking Backstabber*  
Lloyd *Hides behind Ratta* Gulp...  
Fangtom *Hisses* Are you ought of your pathetic mind, Ratta! You don't ever rush at a General like that. *Squeezes shoulder slightly*  
Opal: You kill my brother, Backstabber, and I will personally end your life for that. No one, except for General Skales, and myself, kills Slithraa. Understood?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

LOL thank goodness^^

Backstabber: How dare you threaten me! I can take you all down with just a swing of my staff, it's going to take more than just a bunch of low lives to take me down. If you care so much about your brother, then don't bother following and I promise I won't harm him or Kai.

Bloodeye: Sir! the ship will leave without you!

Backstabber: I hope I came clear to you all. *jumps into next ship then speeds away*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Didn't mean to make you worry! Just joking around.

Opal *Sweat drop* Wait...a minute. Now your telling is that Kai is in trouble?  
Lloyd *Moans* Oh, great...my uncle will DEFINATELY be happy about this... *Mumbles* But it does ring a bell that I haven't seen him in a few days.  
Ratta *Growls* Try us...  
Opal *Snarls*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Backstabber: WHAT! I can't hear you over the sound of my ship flying away in victory!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Ratta *SHOUTS* SHE WAS SURPRISED THAT YOU HAD KAI!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Backstabber: What?

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Fangtom *Shouts* NEVERMIND!  
Ratta *Coughs* Well..that was hard on my throat.  
*Everyone watches as Backstabber's ship flies away.*

Wait a minute are we on the water or in the air?

Lloyd *Breaks the silence* Great...now what we going to do? We have to rescue both KAI and...err Slithraa now, so what's the plan?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

*Coraltrie tribe cave*  
*opens cell doors to a beat up red ninja*

Bloodeye: Hey. found you some company! *throws Slithraa into cell*  
Slithraa: HISSSSSSSSS!

Shadowbite: Hiss all you want baby, ain't nobody coming.

Slithraa: You sure? *slowly walks face to face to Shadowbite* Look at me and obey.

Shadowbite: *gets hypnotized*

Bloodeye: *spats poison into Slithraa's eyes*

Slithraa: AHHHHHHGGGGGGG! *rubs eyes franticly*

Shadowbite: *knocks out of hypnotism*

Bloodeye: not today freak.

*both walk away, closing and locking the door as they leave*

Kai: You okay?

Slithraa: I CAN"T SEE!

Kai: *lifts up his face and looks into Slithraa's eyes, wincing when Slithraa's eyes turn a sickly light red*

Slithraa: No! I can't be blind! NO! CURSE YOU BACKSTABBER!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Huh...Coraltrie? That's a cool name!  
One question though where are you and Skales in all this?

*Meanwhile back on the Destiny Bound*  
Opal *Gasp* S-Slithraa! No!  
Ratta *Alarmed* Honey, what is it? Are you ok? *Squeezes Opal's shoulders reassuringly*  
Lloyd: What's up with you? *Taken back by the scene of Opal shaking and Ratta holding her close*  
Sensei Wu: Serpentine siblings often, if not, always have a special bond between them. However, it depends on how close they are.  
Zane: So who is the older sibling then? Slithraa or Opal?  
Nya *Sighs* It's Opal...WAIT I mean um...Slithraa  
Cole *Concerned* Are you ok, Nya? You haven't been yourself lately.  
Nya *Takes a sip of coffee before answering* I haven't been sleeping well lately.  
Jay *Cracks a smile hoping to cheer Nya up* Maybe you should lay off the caffeine. If you drink too much...well you'll become a definite Night-owl.  
Nya *Rolls eyes* Geez...thanks Jay, I'll be sure to remember next time. *Smiles back at Jay*  
Lloyd *Makes a gag motion* Gag!  
Nya and Jay *Glares* Shut up, Lloyd. *Faces each other*  
Jay: Ji-  
Nya: ynx!  
Zane *Chuckles* Well, it's a tie then.  
Lloyd *Again with the gagging motion* Double gag!  
Opal *Mumbles something softly making Ratta snicker*  
Cole: What. What did she say?  
Ratta *Snickers* Um... *Looks at down at Opal* *Coughs again* She says...that uh...there is too much...um Mushy stuff going on.  
Lloyd *Jumps up* FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS!  
Sensei Wu *Grabs Lloyd's belt* Sit DOWN!  
All *Laughs*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: What happened I heard yelling!?  
Me: Scales come back! you didn't answer the question!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Suddenly* Unloosed floorboard!  
You and Skales: Huh?  
You *Trips* WOAH! *Falls right into Skales' back* YIP!  
Skales *Looses balance* ARGH! *Uses Staff to keep himself, and you from hitting the floor*  
You *Pants* T-that was close.  
Skales *On the floor* *Growls* Get off of me...please.  
Cole: Whoa...*Turns to Opal* What...I mean how did you do that?  
Jay: Physic powers?  
Ratta *Glares*  
Opal *Turns to Ratta* Why don't you help Skales, dear?  
Ratta *Sheepish* Oh! Right!  
Skales *Sighs* Thank you, but I'm able to so myself.  
You *Snickers loud enough only Skales can hear* OR...you can have Pythor help you up. XD  
Skales *Stumbles and blushes* QUIET YOU!  
Ratta *Blinks* Uhh...do you need help now, General?  
Skales *Growls* Yes, please, if you do not mind!  
Jay *Confused but turns back to Opal* So, uh...how did you do that anyway?  
Opal *Blinks then concentrate for a minute* Oh, that! Uh...I can sort of call the shots on things that are soon to happen; like I did with Skales and Fairy there.  
Zane *Puzzled* Oh...like you can see or scry the future?  
Lloyd: What?  
Fangtom *Annoyed but slightly amused to see Skales flustered* Scrying means to look into mirrors or water to see the events happening in different places.  
Sensei Wu *Takes a drink of his tea* Couldn't have said it better myself. Thank you, Fangtom for explaining that to my nephew.  
Fangtom: You're-...*Realizes what just happen* *Looks the another direction in embarrassment*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Me: wow scales, never seen you this red.  
Scales: *turns slowly* Be. Quite.  
Pythor: You okay? *pats shoulder*  
Scales: yah, now I am. *suddenly finds that kind of flirty*  
I-I mean I am okay right now...because..uh, Fangtom helped me up and uh... SLITHERAA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!  
Pythor: *shocked and confused*  
Me: WHAT!?

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Stares and chuckles quietly to herself* Note to self, NEVER make a general angry.  
Ratta *Snorts* Well, you peeved one general off...and oh..  
Opal *Places head in hands* Don't remind me.  
Lloyd *Calmly relapses* Opal was about to punish Slithraa for how he had treated the generals and just about that time Slithraa escaped to the top deck, causing him to -somehow- captured by the Coraltrie. *Takes a sip of Dr. Pepper* Ah...that sure does taste good.  
Pythor *Slightly shocked* Wait...you, my dear girl (Opal), were going to PUNISH Slithraa for what he did...to um help Skales?  
Opal *Blushes and looks down* Umm...yes sir, I was. If you don't mind me saying so, General Pythor, but you were there *Pauses* Weren't you?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Pythor: actually I wasn't paying attention, I was gazing at Scales Markings.  
Scales: How could you not have payed attention- YOU WERE GAZING! AT MY-  
Me: Hey are we just going to stand here and let the Coraltrie win?

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Jay *Completely lost*  
Nya *Amazed*  
Zane, Cole, Sensei Wu *Minus Opal, Ratta, Lloyd, and Fangtom*  
Uhh...  
Lloyd *Cracking up*  
Fangtom *Whips his tail at Lloyd and hits him...*  
Lloyd *Stops laughing and cringes* GRumph!  
Opal *Looks at Lloyd* Are you ok, Lloyd?  
Jay *Knows what happens and coughs* W-what did you do to him?  
Lloyd *Bits lip and mumbles* DANGSERPENTINEHITMEINTHEWRON GPLACE!THAT'SWHAT!  
Ratta *Coughs* Ow...

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Me: whoa, are you talking about child molestation?  
Pythor: D:  
Scales: D:  
Me: hey, I am no per, he was saying it!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Clearly annoyed now* LLOYD'S SAYING THAT FANGTOM HIT HIM WHERE IT HURTS THE MOST. *Confuse* Now what is Child-...oh wait never mind.  
Lloyd *Groans from his position on the floor* Did you have to say it out loud?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

me: Oh LOL  
Scales: -_-

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Ratta: Uh..are you ok, Opal?  
Opal *Growls softly* I'm just worried about my brother that's all.  
*Turns to Lloyd* Sorry about that, Lloyd. Are you ok?  
Lloyd *Grunts and sits back down* Umm, *Winces* Yeah...I-I'll be fine. *Mumbles* Just sore.  
Sensei Wu *Chuckles* Well that was BOUND to happen sometime soon.  
Lloyd: UNCLE!  
Nya *Giggles behind hand*  
Jay, Cole and Zane *Sympathizes*  
Jay *Sheepish* We...uh...definitely know how that's feels.  
Lloyd *Scoffs* Yeah...but you guys were never hit by a serpentine *Points* there.  
Fangtom *Completely flustered and embarrassed* Sorry about that, wanted you to be quiet for once.  
Lloyd *Glares but keeps his mouth shut due to his uncle watching him*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 3, 2012 Student Digital Artist

*Coraltrie cellar*

kai: They ganged up on me without my weapons and I passed out because of the Venomarai poison. I woke up beaten and bruised in a lonely cell. How are the others? they okay?

Slithraa: yea, they're okay, to be honest, I was the first to look for you *looks straight forward thinking kai is in front of him*

Kai: Right here buddy *positioned his face to look at him*

Slithraa: I never heard of this tribe of serpentine before.

kai: me neither, doesn't Ninjago ever get a break from Snakes!? no offence.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Kai touching Slithraa's face. Oh my! Thank goodness that Slithraa didn't bite him.

*Destiny Bound*

Nya: So who's this Backstabber and what does he want with both Kai and Slithraa?  
Lloyd: Money?  
Zane: Trade?  
Jay: Reinforcements?  
Skales: Slaves.  
Sensei Wu: Slaves? Why would Backstabber, want to make Kai and Slithraa slaves?  
Pythor *Rolls eyes* General Backstabber has no interest of making them slaves, I assure you. I'm sure that he doesn't want money *Looks at Lloyd*, or trade *Looks at Zane*, certainly not reinforcements.  
Opal *Stares at Pythor* If he doesn't want any of those things, why on earth would he want to kidnap my brother? He and I are the only family that we have now. *Frowns*  
Sensei Wu *Walks around the table and reaches for Opal's hand* *Smiles kindly and understanding* What happen to your family?  
Opal *Squeezes his hand in return* *Sighs* We, Serpentine, don't usually share information or details about what happens to our families...but  
Sensei Wu: You do not have to tell if you do not want too, Opal.  
Opal *Glances at Ratta, then to Skales then back to Ratta again* Should I?  
Ratta *Uncomfortable* General, is it alright for my wife to tell what happened?  
Skales *Exhales deeply.* Granted, she may tell of her history.  
Ratta *Bows to Skales* *Then nods head to Opal reassuringly* Go ahead, dear.  
Opal *Inhales in, then exhales* *Sighs* My family...consisted of my brother, and I and our parents. We were a small clan, but we...*Gulps* we were happy. Our father, Garguiem, was a well respected warrior, who often took Slithraa with him to hunt and to train among the many other ranks in the Slither Pit. As for my mother...  
Jay: Whoa...hold on a minute. Slithraa was trained in the Slither Pit?  
Opal *Taps foot, annoyed* *Shakes head* Yes, he was trained by my father and higher soldiers in the Slither Pit. All young male serpentine are qualified and are subjected to train in the Pit at a young age.  
Jay: Such as? *Recoils back when Nya punches him on the arm* What?  
Nya: Don't interrupt.  
Opal *Sighs* It's fine. I suspected that there were going to be questions afterword. But to answer you second question, Jay, usually around the ages of 6 to 13, I think.  
Nya: That's young...  
Opal *Grins* Well, as we say, "the sooner we train them, the better a soldier they will be."  
Ratta *Nods head* Correct.  
Opal *Raises an eyebrow* Shall I continue on?  
Sensei Wu: Please and I promise you that there will be NO further interruptions. Understood?  
Zane, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya: Yes, Sensei.  
Sensei Wu: Continue, if you will.  
Opal *Nods head slightly* Now as I was saying...our mother, Melusine, was a Nanny snake, as I was. She would often take my brother and I with her with the other females to scavenge for food, and to take care the younger ones of the tribes, whenever our father was away from our home. She...*Pauses* was an excellent mother to both me and my brother. Not all children of the tribe are so lucky to have both parents of the tribe to take care of them since there were a lot of cases where one or both parents died leaving their snakling to be taken care for by the -if any- surviving family members.  
Skales *Closes eyes and sighs softly*  
Lloyd: UM...I hope you don't mind, but what happens to the ones that have no family at all to take care of them?  
Opal *Winces* They...they are usually thrown straight into training, and those that are the strongest survives, while the others...are left to either be cared for by the Nanny snakes for the rest of their lives...or to be left to fend for themselves.  
Lloyd *Taken back* Whoa...harsh.  
Ratta: It's the way our tribe have survived centuries. We eliminate the weaker ones and take in the strongest ones and make soldiers out of them.  
Zane: I can't even imagine what it like being left to fend for yourself with no family, other than the tribe members to either take you in or leave you to...die.  
Nya: So um...what happened to your parents? *Shivers as if a cold chill has entered the room*  
Jay *Scoots closer and wraps an arm around her*  
Opal *Squeezes eyes tight as if to block an unpleasant memory* Father...was killed in battle by an arrow or spear through the chest. *Grips the table tightly.* I...I remember our mother screaming in horror as a scout...told her that her mate was slain in battle. Not too long...-I estimate a few years- after our father was killed, Mother died, herself, from sickness and as well as an empty heart. Which means, in our tongue, of a broken and unhealed heart.  
My brother...and I were more than heartbroken...we were divested by our parents' death. Slithraa and I are of the same age, only born a month apart from each other. If...*Swallows* anything, at all, happens to my brother...I might as well, die from a broken heart as well. *Shakes uncontrollably*  
Ratta *Wordlessly comes and consoles Opal* *Speaks softly in Serpentine*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 4, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: I remember those days, too dreadful to think. I don't think I might have survived my years as a serpling if it wasn't for Pythor.  
Me: Wait, you two knew each other?  
Pythor: Of course, it's like one of those "Romeo and Juliet" Kind of things but with only the parents knowing about it.  
Scales: You see, it was against serpentine law to associate with other clan members, but with a large cast of votes, that law was taken down.  
Pythor: thanks to my mother.  
ME: Sensei Wu, you don't mind if I ask them about their child hood?

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Ratta, Fangtom, and Opal *Share a confused look*  
Ratta: I...don't remember that.  
Fangtom *Thinks* I think it was...No, wait a minute. *Scratches right head thoughtfully* Was that law taken down before our tribes was imprisoned?  
Opal *Thrums* Wait a minute, I remember something of the sort being announced to everyone by your...father, Skales. Is that right?  
Jay: Your father was the general of the Hypnobrai tribe? I can't hardly believe that.  
Skales *Hisses in warning* Watch it, ninja. We may be allies for now...but remember that I will not hesitate to strike. *Eyes brighten dangerously*  
Jay *Gulps* *Then remembers he is the Ninja of Lightning* *His weapons sends small bolts of lightning across the room*  
Opal *Dunks* HEY! WATCH IT THERE, SPARKY! *Huffs*  
Cole *Laughs* Ha! There's a name that we haven't called you yet, Jay, SPARKY!  
Lloyd *Laughs* Yeah...Sparky watch it with those bolts of yours. You don't want strike at anyone with those.  
Sensei Wu: OR for that matter fry the mechanics of the ship!  
Jay *Defends himself* Well, I've used my Nun chucks plenty of times on the ship, and not once have I FRIED the system.  
Sensei Wu *Takes sip of tea* *Chides Jay* Either way...you must be careful. We don't want to lose power and crash the ship.  
Jay *Sighs* Yes, Sensei.  
Nya *Leans closer to Jay only to be Static shocked* OW! Jay!  
Ratta *Groans* Static Shocked?  
Nya *Annoyed* Yup.  
Fangtom *Looks over the table to see Ratta getting up off the floor* *Grins slyly* What...happened to you?  
Opal *Chuckles* If you were human, you air would have been sticking straight up...like *Meekly* Nya's.  
Nya: What?! *Goes to the kitchen and gasp* JAY!  
Jay *Blushes* Sorry!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 4, 2012 Student Digital Artist

*ship bumps into a large cliff*

Scales: Well, that's were I get off.  
Pythor: What?  
Me: What?  
Scales: You can follow mw if you want but I can't promise you it will be fun. I am going to do something stupid.  
Me: Why? why can't you do something smart?  
Skales: Because it is not smart becoming a hero in a dangerous time to get a friend that could possibly endanger everyone in Ninjago even snakes. Doesn't sound so smart does it?

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Grabs the table for dear life* Is...it too late to tell everyone that I have serious fear of heights?!  
Jay *Groans* OH, NOW YOU TELL US!  
Ratta *Steps face to face with Jay* Opal cannot help it. She's fine if everything is going smooth sailing, but as for this, Jay, this is your fault to shocking the system! *Growls*  
Cole and Zane *Gets between Ratta and Jay before a fight breaks out*  
Cole: Calm down, you two! *Holds Jay from attacking Ratta*  
Zane: This is no place for arguing! *Blocks Ratta's path from killing Jay*  
Fangtom *Cocks heads* That...makes no sense.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 4, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: No? well okay, I am just going to...go now. *awkward*  
Pythor: Don't be ridicules Scales of course I am going with you.  
Me: Yah of course Pythor's going with you.  
Pythor: You too fairy.  
Me: Yah-wait, why me?  
Pythor: We could use your brain.  
Me: Are you kidding me? I got a 75 on my last math test, what makes you think I can save Kai and Slithraa from dangerous power-hungry snakes!?  
Pythor: Trust me on this.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Lloyd *Face-palm* This can't be good, right Uncle?  
Sensei Wu *Studies the situation before him and sighs* No this can certainly not.  
Fangtom *Shakes out of confused state* *Growls then slams staff on the ground gaining everybody attention* Alright, enough of this. Things are getting out of control here. Now, Opal, you want to save your brother right? And you, Sister of the Fire Ninja, *Points to Nya who came back from the kitchen straightening her hair out* want to save your brother too right?  
Opal and Nya *Grow serious* Yes, of course we do.  
Fangtom *Exclaims spiritedly* So...what are we waiting for then? For the Coraltrie tribe to take over Ninjago and kill your brothers? NO.  
Nya *Serious* Fangtom is right, this is no time for playing games and fooling around we have to save Kai...  
Opal *Interjects* and Slithraa.  
Nya *Rolls eyes* and _SLITHRAA_ From Backstabber. So what's the plan?  
Ratta: Well...first thing is that we're not going to allow our Generals and Fairy, to go by themselves. That would be the unwise thing to do.  
Zane *Concentrates* But how are we supposed to know where the tribe's tomb is, when we don't know where they are?  
Skales *Breaks out of trance* *Shakes head* Pythor and I can take you to their lair. We...were the first ones to discover the forgotten tomb in the first place.  
Fangtom *Outraged* YOU TWO DIDN'T TELL US? *Slithers right up to Skales and looks him straight in the eyes* I'VE ALREADY HAD AN ISSUE WITH you, HYPNOBRAI, ONCE AND I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!  
Cole: You had an issue with the Hypnobrai, Fangtom? Why is that?  
Fangtom *Starts* I-.  
Opal: He had an issue with Slithraa when he was still the General of the Hypnobrai tribe, and that long before we were imprisoned in our respected tombs. *Bows* I'm sorry that I interrupted you, General Fangtom. My apologizes.  
Fangtom *Still fuming but manages to hold back his temper* Slithraa...your brother was not one of the best generals of all the Fives tribes, Opal. I'm fully aware that you know that, but even still we did not get along at all.  
Ratta *Leans against the door beam* *Mutters* He sure wasn't. I mean, come one raiding a village for candy was _ridiculous_.  
Lloyd *Pulls hood further up to cover his embarrassment*  
Ratta *Continues on unaware* What kind of bozo would foolishly allow himself to hypnotized by his own reflection, and then be under the command of a child?  
Opal *Clears throat* Hah! I believe your forgetting something, Ratta.  
Ratta *Looks up* What's that?  
Opal *Rears up and strikes* That you are _married_ to the bozo's sister, you dummy!  
Ratta *Recoils then loses his balance on falls background onto the floor* Whoa!  
Opal *Bares teeth and growls* I _KNOW_...*Lowers voice* that my brother made some foolish mistakes while he was still in command, but still I do NOT appreciate any kind slander against him like that. Ok? *Rubs temples* Let's just go save my brother, and Nya's before something worse happens to them, please?  
Pythor *Takes strict control of the situation at hand* Right, thank you for that lovely speech, Ms. Opal, but now we have to make arrangements. The Coraltrei tribe's tomb is a good ways from where we are at, and Skales and I know the way.  
Fangtom *Emotionally drained but doesn't show it* So since you two know the way, do you have the ordinance of the location?  
*Pythor, Skales, and Fangtom immediately begins discussing about where the whereabouts of the tomb is and what they will need for the journey.*  
Zane *Walks over to Ratta and helps him up* Are you alright, Ratta?  
Ratta *Dazed* I'm fine. I need to remember to keep my mouth shut about the things about Slithraa I don't like to myself. Opal...I love her, but it is easy to forget that she is the former general's sister and she gets annoyed when someone talks about Slithraa's mistakes in front of her. I defiantly need to remember that.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 5, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Pythor: Okay here's the plan! me, Skales, and fairy take on the "sneak into tomb phase".  
Scales: While Nya and Opal, Ratta and Fangtom fly over at a comfortable distance. Ninja, you come and help us if any assistance is needed.

Slithraa: Ahhh it hurts!

Kai: Stop yelling, we're going to get caught!

Slithraa: Maybe I wouldn't if you weren't jamming and screwing my tail into the lock!

Kai: Shhh! I am almost done!

Slithraa: Hurry, I am starting to lose feeling in my tail!

*clicking noise*

Kai: HA! we got it! *rubs the end of Slithraa's tail to try to bring feeling back to it*

Slithraa: how are we going to make it out now, I'm a useless skeleton with scales!

Kai: Hold my hand and I'll guide you out, and listen to my voice!

Slithraa: Okay...okay let's do this.

Kai: *guides the blind snake out of the jail room* feel the walls so you have more balance.

Slithraa: Okay. *pats the cement walls around him*

Kai: Slightly opens the door* *gently closes it when a Coraltrie member passes*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 5, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Cringes* Ow. *Grabs tail and rubs feverishly*  
Ratta: Huh? What's wrong?  
Opal *Frowns* My tail suddenly went numb, as if it was being jammed into a door.  
Zane *Looks back* That connection you have with your brother, is mighty strange. No offense, of course.  
Opal *Smiles* None taken, Zane. *Laughs* Sometimes I still don't get myself. Very strange indeed!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 5, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Kai: Stay here, I got to see if the coast is clear.

Slithraa: No don't leave me! I'm helpless!

Kai: SHH! *leaves and checks the area*

Kai: Okay back! let's get out of here!

Slithraa: Now I know what it feels like to feel helpless and alone like Lloyd.

Kai: What do you mean? The little guy is strong! he even got you to follow him in his little candy filled adventures!

Slithraa: I know, and that was fun, but he needs a father figure.

Kai: Hmm I never thought about it, and I'm a little surprised to hear you say that.

Slithraa: *blushes* be quite and guide me! *holds out hand*

Kai: *take sit and carefully leads him downstairs*

Bloodeye: Sir! The prisoners have escaped!

Backstabber:*looks at him wildly mad* *slapped him* Tell me that again, I dare you!

Bloodeye: *sheepishly* they...escaped.

Backstabber: *slapped him* FOOL! I ordered you to guard the cell! I can't trust you to even guard a mouse hole can I?!

Bloodeye: Sorry sir, I'll try to do better next time.

Backstabber: If you don't get out there and catch them, there won't be a next time!

Bloodeye: YES SIR! *salutes and speeds the heck out of the lair*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 5, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Hoho! Bloodeye got slapped! X3

Fangtom *Speaks through headphones* Alright, gentlemen, how is everything going done there?  
Skales *Speaks through the Walkie-Talkie* We're doing fine *Radio squeals loudly, causing everyone to wince*  
Fangtom *Shakes head in pain* Skales? Are you alright?  
Fairy *Apparently had grabbed the Walkie-Talkie from Skales for some reason* Yes, we're fine. We went through a bad area. *Break in and Out* App...Skales...tripped...Py...picking...up...OHMYGOSH!  
Fangtom *Rubs ears*  
Nya *Looks at Fangtom* Do you want me to take over, Fangtom?  
Opal *Shakes* Oooooo...Static!  
Fangtom *Shakes head* No, thank you.  
Sensei Wu: By the way what did Fairy say?  
Fangtom *Opens mouth to reply but right then Fairy breaks in*  
Fairy *Screams*  
Fangtom, Nya, and Sensei Wu huddles closer to hear what Fairy's saying*  
Nya *Speaks through the mouthpiece* *Worried* Fairy, are you all right? Fairy? Skales? Pythor? Do you come in?  
Fairy *Laughs* Y-yeah! We sure do! AH! STOP SKALES!  
*Skales can be heard through the background*  
Skales: WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU...YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU NEVER HAD SEEN THE LIGHT OF DAY!  
Fairy: HOLD HIM OFF! *Laughs*  
Opal: What in the world is going on? *Walks to the others and leans in the conversation*  
Cole *Says something but is unheard in all the commotion*  
Fangtom *Taps end of his tail in annoyance* ALL RIGHT! WHAT'S GOING ON?  
Fairy *Giggles but breaks up again* App...when...Pythor leaned...to help...Skales, you-...he stumbled...and they kiss-ed...  
All: WHAT?!  
Ratta *Coughs* Ahaha...um...w-well...then.  
Opal *Thinks she heard the news correctly but is unsure* Wait...did she say Skales and Pythor...kissed? *Blinks*  
Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu *Speechless*  
Lloyd *Shocked* Umm...  
Skales' voice is heard through the speakers again* IF YOU HEARD A WORD THAT SHE SAID *Slightly panics* WE DID NOT KISS! THAT'S A LIE!  
Fangtom *Face turns a whole shade darker and BITES the microphone on the head-phones* He is mad!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 5, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Fairy: Oh don't act you didn't like it! sorry guys, Scales is facing denial!

Scales: Shut up!

Fairy: *laughs*

Pythor: SHH! you hear that!

*brushing sound*

Fangtom: Fairy, what is it?

*kai and Slithraa pass them from the left of them through the thicket of the woods, Bloodeye, Shadowbite and Redstar following them*

Fangtom: Fairy?

ME: I think you should ditch the whole plan thing and move the ship towards ever creek with the big ledge that looks like a flight of stairs.

Fangtom: Why?

Me: Just do it! you'll see!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 5, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

I'm sorry about that last bit, but I couldn't resist! XD Oh, man I am DEAD beyond DEAD!  
Hsi Wu *Growls* Yup...you DEFINATELY ARE!  
I agree with you there, Fairy. Let's move things along.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 5, 2012 Student Digital Artist

No, I thought it was hilarous! XD

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 5, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

I knew you would! XD  
I'm just talking about Skales, and Pythor. I normally wouldn't do that to them, but since talking to you, I've been getting silly ideas about them. MUCH *Coughs* of course to Hsi Wu's ire (He's from Jackie Chan Adventures*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 5, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Can't wait to hear what other silly ideas await in this exciting role-play!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 5, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Oh yeah! Let's get back to this! I definitely don't want to Leave Kai and Slithraa hanging!

*Back aboard ship*  
Opal *Gazes at the monitor* Hey guys, take a look at this *Points to the red glowing dots on the screen* I think this is something you might want to look at.  
Fangtom *Slithers over to where Opal is* *Still mad and secretly hurt at Skales for not too long ago* Huh? That is interesting.  
Nya *Turns to Ratta and Lloyd*  
Ratta, would you mind steering the ship, please?  
Ratta *Nods head* Of course. It gives me something to do anyway. *Shrugs*  
Lloyd *Hopeful* What do you want me to do, Nya?  
Nya: Stay here with Ratta for now, Lloyd. I'll call you over if we find something interesting ok?  
Lloyd *Groans* Oh...ok.  
Sensei Wu: What is it that you found, Opal?  
Opal *Points to the blinking red dots on the screen* See these two dots? They look as if they are going west instead east.  
Nya: Yeah...and?  
Opal: And...if you notice not too far behind these two, there are three more...blue? *Squints* Are those dots blue or red? I can't tell.  
Fangtom *Peers over her shoulder* They look like they're blue to me.  
Opal *Looks up at Fangtom* Really? I can't hardly tell. My eyesight is not what it was before...  
Fangtom *Looks at Opal and stares*  
Opal: General? Is...everything alright? *Slightly nervous*  
Fangtom *Stares but snaps out of it* Uhh...no. No, nothing is wrong. Just...uh...thinking is all.  
Opal *Notices how close their heads are and blushes* Uh...ok. *Ahem*  
Ratta *From his position at the wheel* *Growls as he notices how close Fangtom and his wife are* Grrr...  
Lloyd *Backs off* Hey...are you ok?  
Ratta *Turns attention back to the front* Yeah...I'm fine. Not happy that's all.  
Lloyd *Looks over shoulder to see what's going on and notices what Ratta just did* Oooh. Well...*Takes a sip from his Dr. Pepper* I'm sure they're just talking, Ratta. Knowing Opal she wouldn't cheat on you...

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 5, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Poor Fangtom

Slithraa: I feel like running nowhere in blackness!

Kai: that's because your blind! pick up the pace! I see our way out!

Slithraa: it doesn't involve stairs does it?

Kai: *sigh* unfortunately yes.

Slithraa: Oh no.

Kai: Hay wait! that's our ship! that's our ship!

Slithraa: Where!

Kai: It looks like they want us to climb the stone stairs! hey Slithraa, how much do you weigh?

Slithraa: 180, why?

Kai: Because- *lifts scales onto his back*

Slithraa: Ah! what are you doing!?

Kai: Hold on to me!* jumps up in giant leaps, acting as if the stairs we're climbing rocks*

Slithraa: AHHHH! this feels so weird!

Bloodeye: NO!

ME: YES!

*Bloodeye, Shadowbite, and Redstar turn around*

Me: Whoops.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 5, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

The more I'm mentioning Fangtom the more I'm beginning to like him! X3 Just don't tell Hsi Wu that!  
Hsi Wu *Snaps* I'M RIGHT HERE! *Goes off and sulks*

*Something shows through the cameras and into the TV. Monitors.*  
Lloyd *Notices the screen changing and leans for a closer looks* Huh?  
*The camera keep zooming in for a closer look of the scene then finally reaches a point to where the figure can be easily reconized.* *Hollers excitedly* Hey guys, come here! *Waves Fangtom, Sensei Wu, Nya, and Opal over* Come here!  
Ratta *Studies Lloyd* What is it? You need to go the bathroom or something?  
Opal *Snorts* Ratta...*Chokes with holding back a laugh*  
Lloyd *Disbelief* What? No! *Points to the screen* Look it's SLITHRAA AND KAI!  
All *Gasp* What? *Instantly focuses on the TV. monitor only to see exactly who they were searching for*  
Opal *Cheers* Slithraa!  
Nya: KAI!  
Lloyd *Slips away unnoticed or so he thinks (Ratta) and heads to the bathroom*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 6, 2012 Student Digital Artist

LOL

Slithraa: Are we almost there?

Kai: I hope, because I don't think I can take much more of this.

*leaps in the air. grabbing part of the ship and climbing up on deck*

Redstar: Hey, looky here guys, an appetizer!

Bloodeye: And we also have replacement prisoners *looks at pythor and scales*

Scales: I don't think SSsssooo!

Pythor: *grabs me and Scales arm and hurries us to the stairs, followed at a close distance*

Bloodeye: Come back here!

*made it all the way to the top*

*deck ship in reach*

Pythor: *throws me over onto deck*

Me: oomph!

Pythor: *jumps over* Come on Scales!

Scales: I'm coming- Aaaagggghhhh!

Shadowbite: *bites his arm*

Bloodeye: I don't think so

Scales: pushes Shadowbite, and jumps *barely misses*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 6, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

I couldn't resist once again...doing a bathroom scene with Lloyd. He's so funny. XD

Nya *Hears the commotion on deck* They're coming aboard!  
Opal and Ratta *Ahead off the game as they are already rushing out to the deck.*  
*Lloyd comes out of the bathroom just in time* *Still buckling his belt* Hey, what's going?  
Opal *Glances over her shoulder just in time* THEY'RE COMING ABOARD SHIP! We're going to help  
Fangtom *Shouts a warning* Hey, watch out for the do-! *But his warning too late as Opal crashes face first into the door, with Ratta tailing behind and crashes into her back*  
Opal: Ack!  
Ratta *Falls backward on the floor only to have Opal tumble on top of him* OOF!  
Sensei Wu *Chuckles* It seems as if someone was too excited to see her brother again.  
Opal *Catches Sensei Wu's gaze and gives a sheepish smile* Uh...  
Ratta *Sighs irritable then looks at Lloyd* Hey, Lloyd, I think you might want to pull your pants up before buckling your belt* *Snickers*  
Lloyd *Looks down* Ah! *Luckily he's wearing his cloak so he manages to turn around and make a mad dash to the bathroom again*  
Nya: Good thing I wasn't paying attention to that...*Laughs*  
Fangtom *Leans against staff and smirks* Like I mentioned to Ratta before; next time open the door before you crash into it.  
Opal *Rolls eyes and gets back to business* Come on, we have to help them!  
Ratta *Jumps up from the floor* Yes! Let's help them.  
Fairy *Screams*  
Sensei Wu: Let's GO!  
*Everybody, including Lloyd ,who manages to pull his pants up and buckle his belt correctly, go out into the deck to help their comrades*  
Nya *Shouts* FAIRY! Where are Pythor, and Skales?  
Fairy *Holding a broom and is using it as a weapon to whack any Coraltrie that try to crawl up on deck* They're still down below fighting Backstabber and his groupies.

Backstabber *Manages to catch a part of what Fairy said* *Puzzled* Groupies? *Turns to Shadowbite who is fighting Pythor* Did she say groupies?  
Shadowbite *Grunts but manages to land a punch under Pythor's jaw*  
Pythor *Cries out in pain*  
Shadowbite *Catches breath* I think that what she said sir.  
Backstabber *Shakes head, but counterattacks Cole's attack from behind*  
Cole: WOAH! *Crashes into the ground with a loud thud*  
Jay: COLE! *Throws a punch at Bloodeye knocking him out*  
Zane *Uses Ice Shurikens in attempt to freeze Backstabber to the ground*  
Backstabber *Screams in pain as Pythor and Skales together gives him a good double punch in the face*  
Skales *Pants* See...that is what happens when you mess with the Hypnobrai tribe. *Is weakening from the effect of the Coraltrie's venom*

*Back aboard the ship*

Fangtom *Notices Skales struggling to stand from his position and sees Pythor struggling to fight off the on-coming stream of Coraltrei warriors* Skales...  
*Sensei Wu, and Lloyd ,who turned into the Green Ninja, are fighting off any Coraltrei that managed to climb on deck above.*  
*While Fairy, Nya and Opal group together to look for Kai or Slithraa amidst the chaos*  
Fairy *Whacks a couple of Coraltrie warriors on the head with her weapon* Err...won't these guys EVER give up!  
Nya *Does a high jump kick on the Coraltrie's hand to loosen their grip on the side of the ship* *Growls* Nope...these a guys are one STUBBORN batch of snakes!  
Opal *Un weapons any Coraltrie and spits a small amount of venom into their eyes* No kidding! That's enough just to *Notices a pair of hands gripping the sides and swipes at them* *Snarls* to cover it all!  
Fairy *Sees another pair of hands and whacks at them* GO DIE, CORALTRIE!  
Kai *Cries out* HEY, DON'T HIT ME! It's me, Kai...with Slithraa!  
Fairy *Freaks out* Oh, I'm SORRY!  
Opal *Gasps* *Leans over and sure enough sees a very battered, and bruised Kai and Slithraa* Nya! Ratta! Come help me please!  
Ratta *Gives a Coraltrie one, last, good punch in the stomach and throws them off the ship* *Catches breath* Coming!  
Kai *Groans* Hurry, up I don't think I can hold on much longer.  
Slithraa: You better! We made it this far and I'm not going to go through this again!  
Kai *Snaps* Well...your telling me! You're heavy!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 6, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Kai: *leaps up on deck*

Slithraa: *falls with a thump*

Me: TURN THIS BUCKET OF BOLTS AWAY!

*Nya and jay turn the ship around to course back home*

Bloodeye: They got away sir!

Backstabber: oh they'll be back, if they care for the life of their beloved Scales.

Bloodeye: What do you mean?

Backstabber: Hmm, I hoped you would answer that for me. All the snake tribes are immune to poisonous venom. Unlucky for them, our venom can and will kill ANYONE or ANYTHING. and we are the only ones with the cure. *sinisterly laughs*

Lloyd: SLITHERAA! *hugs him*  
Slithraa: *hugs back*

*kai is aided by his friends and hugged by his sister*

Lloyd: *Looks up at Slithraa while he's hugging him* What are you looking at?

Slithraa: *eyes are motionless, lifeless* *gives a remorseful face, as if difficult to say anything, shakes his head and hides face*

Kai: uh...One of the Coraltrie members venom blinded his eyes.

Lloyd: *looks in shock and disbelief*

Me: MONSTERS!

Ratta: that can't be! we are immune to poison like that! not even Venomarai poison harms us, and theirs is the most dangerous!

Sansei Wu: We are not dealing with just any snakes.

Scales: Well *takes a slow breath* if their poison blinds us...then...what about a snake bite? *loses consciousness and passes out*

Reply


	2. Chapter 2

~lonelynightrain Mar 6, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Mutters and pouts*  
Ratta *Notices his wife's pout* *Chuckles* Something didn't go according to plan?  
Opal *Slumps but before stretching to get all the kinks out of her back* I had planned to hug Slithraa...first. *Smiles softly as noticing Lloyd and Slithraa hugging* I'll leave this as an exception just this once.  
Ratta *Leans forward and kisses Opal on the cheek* *Laughs softly* So just this once, huh?  
Opal *Gives a tired smile* Yeah...  
Ratta *Harrumphs* Go visit with your brother. You have missed him, so go on.  
Opal *Gives her husband a nuzzle before joining Lloyd and Slithraa on the deck floor* *Notices the somber atmosphere* What's wrong?  
Lloyd *Still staring at Slithraa in disbelief* *Mutters something undistinguishable*  
Opal *Eyes widen in fear* *Whimpers* Slithraa?  
Slithraa *Still has his face lowered* *Doesn't respond*  
Opal *Stands up and walks up to Kai* What...happened to my brother?  
Kai *Looks away* *Unwilling to answer the question*  
Opal *Grabs Kai's shoulders gently* Please...Kai tell me what happened Slithraa.  
Kai *Sighs and willingly looks Opal in the eyes* Slithraa...was blinded by one of the Coraltrie soldiers' venom.  
Opal *Pales* W-what? M-my brother was..._blinded_ by...*Goes into shock* **No**  
Kai *Takes Opal's hands into his* I-I'm sorry...Opal. I wish...that didn't happen to him, but just to let you know we...worked together and we both survived right? T-that c-counts right?  
Opal *Sinks to the floor* *Mournfully looks upward then lowers head in remorse* *Stays in kneeling position for a couple a minutes, soaking the information in*  
Pythor *Mutters softly to himself as he takes in the scene before him* This...brings back the day I...*Gulps* I lost you, Violeta.  
Fangtom *Unsure of what to do to console Opal but now focuses on the unconscious form of Skales leaning against him* We...need to take *Coughs* Skales, Slithraa and Kai into an unused room, Sensei Wu. Do you have any available?  
Sensei Wu: Yes, we do. *Gets down to business* Nya, take Kai to his room. And see is you can bandage any of his wound.  
Nya *Gently leads Kai downstairs*  
Sensei Wu: Lloyd, I want you to help...Opal and Ratta take Slithraa down to the spare room on the left. *Turns to Jay, Cole, and Zane* As for you three, I want to assist Pythor, and Fangtom by helping them carry General below deck.  
Zane, Jay, and Cole *Bow* Yes, Sensei.  
*Below deck*  
*Opal, Ratta, and Lloyd leads Slithraa to the spare room and settle him down on the bed*  
Slithraa *Looks away* If...you don't mind I would like to be alone, please.  
Lloyd: Slithraa...  
Slithraa *Looks in Lloyd's direction or so he guesses* Not now, Lloyd, please. I just...want to be able to think.  
Ratta *Cringes seeing Slithraa's sickly filmed covered eyes* *Bows unnoticed by Slithraa* O-of course, Slithraa, we'll leave you alone to think. *Puts hand on Lloyd's shoulder* *Gruff* Come on, Lloyd, let's go.  
Lloyd *Resists* But...  
Slithraa *Pained* Go Lloyd. Go with Ratta. I'll...be here.  
Lloyd *Allows himself to be lead away by Ratta by the elbow* O-ok then. *Chokes back a sob*  
*Ratta leads Lloyd out of the room. Then turns back to see Opal still standing beside the dresser* Opal?  
Opal *Whispers* I'll...be there in a minute ok?  
Ratta *Notices his wife's pained expression* *Sighs* Alright, but only for a minute. *Shuts the door gently*  
Opal *Quietly cries from her spot* Slithraa...

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 7, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Slithraa: *alone* *feels the walls around him, trying to get used to the room, thinking he'll stay there awhile* I am so useless! *grabs onto anything*

Scales: *gains a little conciseness* What will happen to me?

Fangtom: Hmm?

Scales: What will happen to me? you saw Slithraa, he was blinded! what about me? will I lose feeling in my arm forever, having to cut it off? *winces* Or...will I...die?

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 7, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Hesitates but takes a step forward* *Doesn't say anything but watches sadly as her brother tries to make sense of his new predicament and thrashes about the room. She knows it is best for Slithraa to get this out of his system.*  
*Outside of the room*  
Nya *Walks down the hallway and notices Ratta and Lloyd a few feet away from Slithraa's room* Hey.  
Ratta *Looks in her direction* Hello, Nya.  
Nya *Sees the pained expressions on both Lloyd's and Ratta's faces* Where is Opal at?  
Lloyd *Sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest* *Looks up at Nya* Opal is still in the room with...Slithraa.  
Nya *Bites her lip* I hate to ask...but how is he?  
Ratta *Sighs* He's very depressed, and...well he's not taking things very easily. Also for the past few minutes...we've been hearing him thrashing about. *Shakes head* As...much as I don't like Slithraa I still feel sorry for him...and for my wife. They've gone through so much already...

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 7, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: Well Fangtom? *lay in bed with his hands out*

Slithraa: *sticks out his tongue more then usual to sense his surroundings* No use having me around huh?

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Before we go with this, I just wanted let you know that on Microsoft Word I copied and pasted our role-playing and you know how many pages we've done? **53**pages! 52 pages not including your screenshot of Skales. Amazing isn't it? XD

*Back inside the spare bedroom*  
Opal *Is very unsure of what do and say to help Slithraa, but knows she cannot delay any longer before Slithraa does something that will permanent hurt both of them.* *Softly* Slithraa...  
Slithraa *Doesn't hear his sister speak but continues on* You...know maybe it was a mistake for me to be general of the Hypnobrai in the first place, I should have just stuck with being a warrior and not griped about it. *Chokes back a wild cry* I shouldn't have so CARELESS about using my Hypnosis while trying to hypnotize Lloyd in front of a Icicle in the first place! I SHOULD have ended his LIFE the first moment he set us free from the tomb! *Roars*  
Opal *Backs away and covers her ears* *Cries* S-stop!  
Slithraa *Pays Opal little mind or doesn't even knows she still in the room. Continues on about how he's been such a fool, being so blinded in leading the tribe that he became so arrogant that ruined the tribe's relationship with the Fangpyre, and says other things that really degrade himself as a Hypnobrai and as a Serpentine*  
Opal *Bites her lips until she draws blood* *Hugs herself as if trying to protect herself from Slithraa's harsh, self-destructive words*  
Slithraa *Collapses on the floor, exhausted from yelling so much* *Crawls into a simple fettle position, and squeezes his eyes as if to block out the cruel reality at this point in his life* Maybe...it would be better if I never lived at all...*Sobs* It would be better for everyone if I just hanged myself...then I wouldn't have to be such a burden; a pathetic, useless, blind burden! *Laughs dryly, then cover his eyes and whispers to himself* Looks like you'll be finally getting your wish, Ratta. *Rasps* Pretty soon you want have to worry about me ever again. You won't have to stare at a stupid excuse of a Serpentine anymore... *Begins to cry*  
Opal *Stares in disbelief about all the information she has heard the last hour and a half* *Sniffs* So...this is how it is going to end then? You're just going to GIVE UP? You're not going to fight the Coraltrie to get the antidote of gaining your sight back?  
Slithraa *Jumps* O-opal? You...heard my...*Hisses* You were here listening to me the whole time? How DARE YOU!  
Opal *Shocked* How dare...me?! *Growls then marches right over to Slithraa and roars* I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT...ALL THAT YOU AND KAI HAVE DONE TODAY TO GET BACK HOME IS GOING TO BE WASTED BY PITYING YOURSELF!? SOME GREAT SECOND-IN-COMMAND YOU ARE, YOU BAG OF SCALES AND BONES!  
Slithraa *Snarls then abruptly stands, surprising Opal* JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR INSULT, OPAL! *Strikes left at Opal, but misses*  
Opal *Screams* OH, REALLY SLITHRAA? *Dodges* YOU'RE GOING TO _PUNSIH_ ME FOR CARING ABOUT YOU? *Grabs Slithraa's fist and rams him straight into a wall*  
Slithraa *Roars and struggles to get free of his sister's grip* OH, YEAH OPAL? *Challenges* HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME TO KNOW THAT I'M A PATHECTIC USE OF A SERPENTINE?  
Opal *Slaps Slithraa* *Snarls* I KNOW THAT YOU ARE MY ONLY LIVING FAMILY MEMBER I HAVE LEFT, YOU IDIOT! *Pins Slithraa down and grips both of his shoulders* DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHAT IS IT LIKE BEING A PATHECTIC USE OF A SERPENTINE? I WAS EXILED BECAUSE OF MY RASHNESS TOWARD SKALES DUE TO BEING OVER-COMED BY LOSING AMA-RYLLIS AND FOR HELPING A HUMAN CHILD ESCAPE TO A NEAR-BY VILLAGE! *Shakes Slithraa by the shoulders and cries* FOR HEAVEN SAKE, BROTHER, PLEASE DON'T KILL YOUSELF JUST BECAUSE OF AN INJURY! *Gasp for breath* You...mean so much to me, Slithraa. I mean, your my big brother, and I...have _always_ looked up to you after our parents died. I may not have agreed with your decisions and choices about certain things, but...I've looked at you for the inner strength I needed when I couldn't...find my own strength. *Whimpers* Slithraa...  
Slithraa *Turns his face away*  
Opal *Loosens her grip and sighs* P-please...don't do this, brother, what would I do without you? As you would have killed yourself without us knowing about, I...honestly *Hic* would have *Hic* followed you in death as *Hic* well... *Soundlessly laughs* You know what the really sad part is? I was thinking about committing suicide when I heard that you have lost your title as general, and not only that, but I was hurting so much from the loss of parents...and loosing Ama. It's twisted I know. *Gives a wry smile unknown to Slithraa* You know what made me change my mind?  
Slithraa *Rasps* No...  
Opal *Hugs Slithraa unexpected*  
Slithraa *Stiffens*  
Opal *Whispers in his ear* I...thought of our parents, if they were still alive, and Ama-ryllis what they would say if I had committed suicide, and you know what I heard them say? They (Gulps* said...that I was too precious to committed suicide. *Hugs Slithraa tighter*  
You are...to precious of a brother for me to loose, Slithraa, and that is the truth. *Draws back to look Slithraa square in the eyes* Have you ever thought of what Lloyd would do if he, and not me had found you dead? He would be _absolutely_ heartbroken to learn that a great friend...and father-figure committed suicide for petty reasons.  
Slithraa *Closes and opens mouth in realization of the truth* *Whispers* I...didn't think of that. I...never wanted to hurt the child, I never did when he and I first met. *Starts to shake and whimper* Oh...my God. *Sinks to floor* Oh, God no! I'm...sorry, Opal. *Cries like a scared child* Opal? *Blindly looks for her* Opal...w-where are you? P-please...d-d-don't leave me alone in the dark. Please?  
Opal *Wordlessly kneels down and takes Slithraa in her arms*  
Slithraa *Immediately embraces his little sister and weeps*  
Opal *Silently crying which Slithraa can feel her tears falling on the crook of his neck* I'm here...Slithy *Uses child-hood nick-name* I promise I won't ever leave you alone...*Breaks down* a-a-alone in t-t-the d-d-dark.  
Slithraa: P-promise, Oppy?  
Opal *Whispers* Promise big brother. I love you.  
Slithraa *Slightly pulls away and wipes Opal's tears away and smiles for the first time that afternoon* I love you too. Opal...I-I'm sorry for saying those things, and for...yelling at you like that. I-.  
Opal *Interjects* Shhh...I know you were just releasing so much bottled-up tension and I...forgive you. Please...don't do this again.  
Slithraa *Buries head in Opal's neck* *Chuckles* I promise.  
Opal *Playfully smacks Slithraa's back* You better, mister!  
Slithraa *Plays back* Or what?  
Opal *Snickers* I'm going to shove a big spoonful of Cole's cooking in your mouth!  
Slithraa *Stutters* Y-you wouldn't dare!  
Opal *Laughs* Oh, believe me, Slithraa I would.  
Slithraa *Shakes head and sighs* You...make a point there. Plus, you're a real pain you know that?  
Opal *Mock surprised* Oh, really? I am? I NEVER heard that before.  
Slithraa *Growls* Liar! You have and you know it!  
Opal *Simply chuckles and hugs Slithraa*  
Slithraa *Chuckles deep in his throat and returns the hug*  
*Not too long after that the two Hypnobrai siblings fell asleep in each other's arms*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 8, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Slithraa: *wakes up, or at least thinks he woke up, and feels if Opal is awake* *wanting to prove to everyone that he wasn't useless, he carefully got up and stuck out his tongue to sense his surroundings* *HE sensed the front door and carefully turned the knob. he could tell it was night time by the wind and silence. He sensed movement* Lloyd? is that you?

Scales: No. It's me Scales.

Slithraa: Oh, I thought you-

Scales: Yah I snuck out to find my staff. *grunts*

Slithraa: are you okay?

Scales: Yah I'm fine, just, do you know where- *suddenly realizes he's blind* Uh, I'm sorry, I meant...You should probably rest your eyes.

Slithraa: Why?.. you think I'm useless.

Scales: No I don't I...*sigh* just drop it, I can find it myself*

Slithraa: *hears Scales feet drag on the deck* You sure your okay?

Skales: Yah, I'm fine I..*trips and falls* ahghhhhhiisssssss.

Slithraa: Your not okay.

Scales: I am fine! I just tripped, now rest yourself now!

Slithraa: But-

Scales: That's an order Slithraa!

Slithraa: *took a while to move but patted his hand on the front door and went inside and closed the door*

Scales: *pants* *struggles to get up* *shakes violently* I need to get to Backstabber...*hopes he doesn't wake anybody up*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Lloyd *Hears the commotion outside of his room* *Quietly as he can he gets out of bed, changes clothes, and carefully sneaks past Ratta who is sleeping on a cot at the foot of his bed.* *Hold back a yawn as he carefully turns the doorknob and pokes his head out of the room* *Sees something moves in the shadows.* *Gulps but bravely speaks out* W-who goes there?  
Skales *Yelps in surprise and crashes backward into a wall. Creating a loud ruckus* Ahhh!  
*Not a moment later, Ratta barrels past Lloyd and instinctively pins Skales to the wall, causing even a louder commotion that can be heard throughout the ship.*  
Nya *Stumbles out the door groggy, just barely putting on her housecoat on in the prices* What'sgoingon?  
Kai *Stumbles out of the room looking in worse shape than a few hour ago* Who is it? Is it *Yawns* another Coraltrie that snuck aboard ship*  
Nya *Gasps* KAI! You shouldn't be out of bed, let alone walking! Go back to bed, Kai, we'll handle this*  
Kai *Opens his mouth to argue but sees Nya glaring at him, with her hands on her hips.* *Sighs, but doesn't argue; Instead goes back to bed*  
*Zane, Cole, Jay and everybody else shows up at the scene*  
Zane *Yawns* What is it, Ratta?  
Cole *Still sore from fighting the Coraltrie and is irritable for being woken up at such a late hour* Yeah...what's up?  
Jay *Still half-asleep and titter-totters a bit* *Mumbles* 'nother smake get a board the swlip*  
Cole *Turns to Zane* Man, he's out of hit isn't he?  
Zane *Nods head* I agree with that. I think he drank too much of that energy drink four hours ago. It really knocked him out. *Chuckles*  
Fangtom and Pythor *More irritated and twice as dangerous now for being woken up so suddenly*  
Fangtom *Rubs eyes wearily* What is happening here?  
Pythor *Doesn't say anything but instead watches Jay stumbling awake with amusement*  
Ratta *Snarls* Who are you friend or foe?  
Skales *Gasps for breath* It's me, Skales, you SIMPLETIN!  
Ratta *Release his hold on Skales and gasp* GENERAL?! W-what are doing?  
Fangtom *Completely caught off guard* That's what I want to know? *Growls*  
*As for everybody else, they're shocked as well but are just too exhausted to bombard Skales with questions*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels


	3. Chapter 3

~fairytalekitty Mar 9, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: What happened is that little tyke mad me crash! I was just getting up to get a snack that's all*tries to hide he is extremely weak and sick with poison*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 9, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Lloyd *Defends himself* Well...you woke me up in the first place. *Leans against the door frame with his arms crossed*  
Zane: I wouldn't lean any farther, Lloyd.  
Lloyd: Huh? *Leans back and barely catches himself* Whoa! Well...turns out you were right about that! *Scratches his head* Heh...thanks.  
Zane, and Cole *Chuckles*  
Jay *Starts snoring*  
Fangtom *Groans* Oh, geez...someone wake him up!  
Pythor *Smirks* That...I can do. *Inclines neck down and whispers something in Zane's ear*  
Zane: Sure thing.  
Cole *Backs away* I don't know what you two are up too, but...I'm not going to be near when this happens.  
Lloyd *Snickers* You're not scared are you, Cole?  
Cole *Frowns* Nope, I'm just moving out the way. *Moves Lloyd out of the way* I have feeling...that this...won't be pretty. *Chuckles*  
Ratta: In that case I'm moving out the way then. *Supports Skales and moves himself and the general back a few feet*  
Fangtom *Holds his staff out in front of him in a defensive stance* I'm not taking any chances.  
Pythor *Chuckles* Let the fun begin. *Pulls Jay's shirt collar open and drop an ice cube down his shirt*  
Jay *Gives a wild whoop of surprise and jumps two feet into the air* AHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'SCOLDTHAT'SCOLDTHAT'SCOLD!  
Fangtom *Turns to Pythor while moving out of Jay's path* You put an ice cube down his shirt? *Amused*  
Pythor *Laughs* Well...it was either that or the other alternative.  
Fangtom: Which was?  
Pythor *Motions slightly toward Nya's direction*  
Fangtom *Smirks* Ahhh...I see. *Chuckles* Clever devil.  
*Jay runs around in one last circle and crashes straight into the metal door of Slithraa's room* BAM!  
Lloyd and Cole *Cringes* OOooooh!  
Zane *Laughs* That's going to leave a mark!  
Jay *Stumbles around and finally collapses on the floor* Ow.  
*Inside Slithraa's room*  
Opal *Jumps* Whoa! What on earth was that?  
Slithraa *Feels about for Opal's hand then tastes the air with his tongue* I smell...an energy drink.  
Opal *Confused* What?  
Slithraa *Shakes head* I mean, Jay must have crashed into the door somehow.  
Opal *Yawns* I wonder how.  
Slithraa *Stretches* Beats me. *Winces* Ow... Pulled muscle.  
Opal *Stands up and stretches. Then lets go of Slithraa's hand, opens the dresser draw out and pulls out a pale pink housecoat that reaches down to the top of the knee and puts it on*  
Slithraa *Listens carefully to the sound of the garment* What...are you putting on, Opal?  
Opal: A housecoat.  
Slithraa *Puzzled* Why on earth would you need to wear a housecoat?  
Opal *Shakes head* I had to change my clothes and all that I'm wearing a nightshirt and pair of gray sweatpants.  
Slithraa *Blushes* Uh...ok then.  
Opal *Gives a soft embarrass chuckle* Well, it either that waking up smelling like yesterday.  
Slithraa: You have a point.  
Opal *Gives her brother a nuzzle on the cheek before walking to the door and opening it*  
*Outside*  
Jay *Groans and rubs head* Ugh...you could have just pinch me instead putting an ice cube down my shirt.  
Nya *Applies pressure to the cut on Jay's head* *Smiles* At least you're awake now and you can...stop snoring.  
Jay *Blushes* I-I don't snore!  
Cole, Zane, Lloyd and Fangtom *Look at each other* Yes, you do.  
Fangtom *Crosses arms over chest* I thought I was going to have to bite you, in order wake you up, boy.  
Jay *Pales* Uh...n-no thanks. I'm done with b-being turned into a snake, thank you very much.  
Fangtom *Does nothing but smirks* *Mutters to himself* Next time, I will.  
*The door opens as Opal and Slithraa pokes their heads out*  
Opal: What happened out here?  
Ratta: Well...long story short Pythor put an ice cube down Jay's shirt in order to wake him up because he started to snore.  
Slithraa: All that racket just to wake Jay up and let crash into the door? *Snorts* I'm amazed.  
Lloyd* Leans against the wall, taking care not to lean against the open door* Yeah...you two missed it! It was quite a show, watching Jay run around, screaming his head off. *Laughs*  
Opal *Snickers* My word Jay...are you alright?  
Jay *Snaps* Yeah, I would much better if EVERYONE COULD QUITE LAUGHING AT ME!  
Sensei Wu: Right. We apologize for laughing at you, Jay...*mumbles* even if you DO scream like a girl.  
Jay: ARGH!  
Fangtom *Chuckles*  
Pythor *Now satisfied that he was able to extract a small means of revenge on one of the Ninjas* Well..since that's over with, Skales, *Glares at him* do you have a TRUE motive for sneaking out of bed at this time of...  
Zane: It's 4 o'clock in the morning.  
Cole *Surprised* What?  
Pythor *Continues if he wasn't interrupted by Cole* of day?  
Ratta *Notices what Opal is wearing* Honey? Why are you wearing a pink housecoat? I thought you hated the color pink.  
Opal *Motions to chest with eyes*  
Ratta *Cocks an eyebrow but figures it out pretty quickly* Right.  
Opal: As for the pink. I said I don't like Pink yes, but only the really BRIGHT Pink. The calmer more softer shades, I like ok.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 9, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Slithraa: Good to know.

Skales: Grrr, can't I just step out to get some fresh air once in a while?

Nya: AT 4:00 in the morning? even though you're a serpentine I KNOW you're not morning people.

Scales: We're not people at all.

Nya: doesn't matter. You don't look so good either.

Scales: I am fine, in fact, I feel like any general.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 9, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Frowns* Liar!  
Slithraa *Shocked* Opal! *Stumbles* Whoa!  
Jay *Catches Slithraa* Careful. You should look where your-. *Gulps after hearing Opal hiss*  
S-sorry.  
Slithraa *Grunts*  
Skales *Taken back* You DARE call me a liar, Opal?  
Opal *Crosses arms and rattles tail* Yes, I do.  
Skales *Snarls* You care to explain?  
Opal: Certainly, General. You are WEAK from the Coraltrie poison in your blood, you can barely stand without your staff, your eyes are more sunken, your skin is deathly pale, and you ,my dear general, are trying to *Softens glare* go back to the Coraltrie general to get the antidote. Am I correct?  
Skales *Speechless*  
Ratta *Blinks*  
*Fangtom and Pythor are shocked beyond belief as is everyone else*  
Nya: H-how did you get all that?  
Opal *Walks up to Skales and feels of his pulse then checks his eyes*  
You are too weak, Skales. Come...you need to regain your strength.  
Skales *Still in shock that she revealed his plan*  
Fangtom *Spats angrily and is deeply hurt that Skales didn't tell him all this* Y-you...FOOL!  
Slithraa *Feels around until he feels someone beside him* *Tastes the air with his tongue* Lloyd?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 9, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: Who do you think you are? You can Not CAN NOT tell me what to do! Obviously you all have your heads are not properly attached! You are WAYYYYYYYYYYY off Opal, *fake laughs* y-you couldn't have been more wrong!

Redstar: how long will it be till those snakes show up!?

Bloodeye: Shush up! you do not want to anger Backstabber!

Redstar: oh what's he going to do? Bite me?

Backstabber: maybe I should.

Redstar Bloodeye: SIR!

Redstar: Forgive me general, I did not mean to insult you!

Backstabber: in a little while your going to Wish you hadn't! no one dares insult me in my own lair and that is a FACT!

Redstar: yyyy-yes sir.

Bloodeye: my apologies for asking...but...When is that Hypnobrai general going to show up?

Backstabber: Can't be too long. But he is bound to bring unwanted attention and company with him.

Bloodeye: What should we do with the unwanted company...or attention.

Backstabber: don't worry, I have a plan. But you better not screw it up! that hypnoBRAT is our last shot at world domination!

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 9, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Growls then yanks Skales by the hood*  
Skales *Yelps in pain*  
Ratta *Whispers to Nya and the others* One thing I've learned is to NEVER tick a former Nanny Snake.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 9, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: *yanks fiercely away*

LEAVE ME ALONE! *sounds sort of like a depressed 18 year old girl who was embarrassed and broken in front of her*

*uses whatever is left of strength to bolt to his room, slamming it hard enough to make even backstabber flinch*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 9, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Snarls* OH NO YOU DON'T. *Starts to follow him but Pythor stops her*  
Pythor *Places a hand on her shoulder* I think it is best to leave him alone for now.  
Opal *Growls deeply but sighs* Alright, General Pythor. But I have to say that Skales is acting a stupid git right now.  
Jay: That's wasn't a kind thing to say.  
Opal *Rubs temples* I apologize for saying that. *Yawns*  
Slithraa *Chuckles* If I know one thing about my _little_ sister is that she hasn't had Morning Chai yet.  
Ratta *Snickers then coughs*  
Opal *Rolls eyes* Don't forget we ARE same age, brother. *Smiles*  
Fangtom *Silently leaves to check on Skales*  
Cole *Smirks* You know...I've always wondered how old you two were.  
So how old exactly are you?  
Lloyd *Holding Slithraa's hand* You know, I've always wondered that too.  
Sensei Wu: The Serpentine can live for centuries, but I am curious too of how old you are.  
Slithraa *Turns head in Sensei Wu's direction* We restrain ourselves from giving anyone our true age so not to cause complications with anyone.  
Ratta *Nods head in agreement* It's true. We do that so to not let people take advantage of us. ESPECIALLY you humans.  
Opal *Interjects before her husband can go on* Slithraa and I both are the same age, but we were born a month apart from each other.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 9, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Slithraa: Age doesn't matter right now.  
Lloyd: Aw I really wanted to know though.  
Slithraa: Okay Lloyd I'll tell you.  
Lloyd: Really?  
Slithraa: Yah, when I'm dead.

Scales: *sits quietly in his room, think of a plan* Why won't they let me leave? *it was hard to tell himself they actually liked him, he went through so much hate as a youngster* *clears his stuffed up throat and gets startled by the opening of the door*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 9, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal; SLITHRAA! Gosh...man not in one day!  
Ratta *Cracks up laughing* You...really need your morning tea don't you? Ha-ha!  
Sensei Wu *Laughs to himself* Come. Let's go into the kitchen and have breakfast.  
Zane: I agree, I'm starting to get hungry.  
Jay: I still don't get how you it when you're robot.  
Cole *Smacks Jay's arm playfully* Don't you mean a Nindroid?  
Jay *Laughs* Oh yeah! A Nindroid!  
Nya *Sighs* I'm going to go check and see how Kai's doing.  
Fairy: Do you want me to go with you?  
Nya *Turns around* No, thank you, Fairy. I think it's just easier for me to go by myself. But, thank you for asking.  
Fairy: You're welcome. *Grins*  
Cole *Whispers to Zane* How is that she's so cheerful at this hour?  
Zane *Shakes head and shrugs*  
Nya *Stops by Opal* *Whispers* How old are you?  
Opal *Chuckles softly* You really want to know don't you?  
Nya *Sheepish* Well...I've always wanted to know...  
Opal *Grins* It might shock you, but Slithraa and I are 3,157 years old.  
Nya *Gasps* What? Really?  
Jay: Is...everything ok?  
Opal *Laughs* Oh, dear Lord...ha-ha.  
Nya: Ugh...everything is fine! Just fine! *Blushing like crazy*  
Jay *Still confused* Then why are blushing like that?  
Lloyd: You look red as a tomato! *Begins laughing*  
Nya *Says nothing but gives a silly smile and turns around*  
Opal *Wipes tears from her eyes* *Suddenly* Nya...watch out for the door.  
Nya *Looks back* Huh? *Walks straight into the Kai's bedroom door* Oof!  
Jay: Are you ok?  
Nya *Rubs head* Y-yeah I fine! *Opens the door and enters*  
Opal *Shakes head* Ouch...  
Zane: You know that prediction of yours really comes in handy, Opal.  
Opal *Gives an innocent shrug* Well...it does and it doesn't. Phew...that put me into a good mood. *Chuckles*  
Ratta: You are one strange *Gives a short laugh* individual, you now that?  
Opal *Smirks* So I've heard. *Winks*  
Lloyd *Shakes head* You guys are one strange batch of Serpentine I've ever seen. *Covers mouth* Whoops...  
Slithraa *Laughs* We are...we definitely are.  
*Skales' room*  
Skales: Who is it?  
Fangtom *Enters the room* It's me, Fangtom. *Shuts the door behind him*  
*A small amount of tension breaks through the room. As Skales can't read Fangtom's blank, facial expression, and Fangtom is thinking of something to say.*  
Skales *Lowers his head* So...go ahead. Yell at me, Fangtom, I deserve it.  
Fangtom *Slithers to Skales and takes a seat beside him* I...should. I DEFINATLY should yell at you, but I won't.  
Skales *Looks up surprised* What? Why won't you? You have every right too.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 9, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Slithraa: Opal, please lead me to my bedroom,... I am extremely tired, blind, hurt, and feeling old. *lifts his arm like a zombie* take me.

-  
Skales: *tries reading Fangtom's expression* What's up?

Backstabber: *listens to the spooky whispering voice inside his bright purple gem* I know my dear...I know. Soon I will have him my possession, the perfect body for you to take over...then we will rule...TOGETHOR

Mysterious voice: You must hurry my dearessssst...I don't have much time till I waste away in the wind...

Backstabber: Patients my dear, your time will come.

Mysterious voice: It better...you ssstilll owe me for accepting a body of a male hiss...

Backstabber: Oh darling once you see the body, you won't regret my decision.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 9, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Shocked* Eh? *Looks at Ratta confused* Uh...ok then. *Mumbles under breath* Oh, brother...  
Lloyd: Hey, wait a second, Opal. I can take Slithraa back to his room, while you go and breakfast. I'll be there in minute.  
Opal *Blinks* Oh, well...that's awfully sweet of you, Lloyd, but uh...  
Slithraa: You can go on and have breakfast, Opal. It's fine really.  
Opal *Partially glares then sighs* This isn't just because I told Nya our age, right?  
Slithraa *Blinks* Come on, Lloyd.  
Opal: You little bugger. *Growls playfully*  
Ratta *Gently takes hold of Opal's shoulder and whispers in her ear* Let Lloyd take him back to his room. I'm sure they have a lot to talk about.  
Opal *Hesitates but agrees* You can take my brother back to his room, Lloyd.  
Lloyd *Smiles* Thank you!  
Opal: Now you two get before I change my mind!  
Slithraa *Teases* She's right, Lloyd, let's get out of here!  
Ratta *Laughs as Opal groans*  
*Back in Skales's room*  
Fangtom *Still hasn't said what he wanted to say, but goes ahead get it off his chest anyway* How could you? HOW COULD YOU!  
Skales *Recoils slightly* H-how could I what?  
Fangtom *Hisses* NOT TELL me you were going back to the Coraltrie to receive the antidote? I would have GLADLY helped you, Skales, but these past few days you have REALLY pushed me away! *Faintly blushes at the last remark*  
Skales *Opens and closes his mouth* I-I...  
Fangtom *Barks* Shut up, Skales! Just SHUT UP! *Stands abruptly from his chair knocking it over in the process* *Breaths heavily* All...my life, Skales, ALL my life! I have stood beside you, even when things were rough between both our tribes, I never ONCE left you side! And this *Slams his fist into the table* *Yells* IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!  
Skales *Cowers in fear. Unable to move from his spot, as he is still weak from moving about so much in so little time*  
Fangtom *Stares deep into Skales' eyes as if he was searching his soul* Do...you even realize how much pain you caused me? Emotionally?  
Skales *Stammers* N-no...  
Fangtom *Turns his back to Skales* *Licks his dry lips and clears his throat before continuing* Your lack of attention to me as really bothered me...every since you were *Spats the word out venomously* _PROMOTED_as General Pythor's Second-in-Command. And also for...betraying me in the Slither Pit at Orabora. You've killed me this time, Skales. You...really done it this time; as if you've never cared about me...at all. You just through our alliance, and our friendship away! *Glances back at Skales* All for PYTHOR'S favor. I couldn't b-believe you just handed him the Sacred Flute, without a care in the world! *Faces Skales again* Do you even IMAGINE how hurt...and ANGRY I was that day! I, honestly, wanted to KILL YOU for that! *Adverts eyes and clears throats* I...thought you were...my friend, Skales. *Squeezes eyes shut* But it turns out that I was wrong. The Fangpyre and Hypnobrai were NEVER meant to be friends in the first place! *Punches the wall and cries*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 9, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: N-n-NO! we're still friends! I don't hate you at all and I'm sorry you think *cough* That, it's just...I felt sorry for Pythor. He lost EVERYTHING! I wanted him to know that somebody cared! like me. I know it was wrong to steal the flute, and it's okay, I got payback for that.

*sighs in remorse to see his best friend crying, he never seen him cry ever*

But what I am about to do is a alone job. They know I'm coming and they'll be prepared for a team attack. I don't want anybody getting hurt, Pythor can do without me, and so can everybody else. We barely got out alive from last attack, and that was only a small fraction of them. Please, stay here.

Bloodeye: SIR!

Backstabber: What? has my little snake friend come to see us?

Bloodeye: No, it's a Coraltrie member, he wants to speak with you.

Backstabber: *hid his purple gem* alright then, bring him in.

Bloodeye: *Bows and steps backward, letting a scarred snake pass*

FireTail: Sir, I have a report about all we should know about the tribe members*

Backstabber: Very good. Inform me now. we don't have much time now, before my friend arrives.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 9, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Fangtom *Stares at the wall unable to meet Skales' eyes.* You're...just going to stroll straight into the mouth of that inferred tribe? Just...like that? You've have guts...I'll give you that. *Sighs and looks over his shoulder at Skales* I can understand...and sympathize Pythor for the loss of his tribe, but...don't you think that -if you do follow through with your plans- somebody beside Pythor will miss you?  
Skales *Looks away* I...just need to do this alone. A general has insure the safety of his tribe, right? Even if it means...*Gulps* getting killed in the process. *Clenches hands together* Fangtom...I apologize for...pushing you away like that. I'm...very sorry. Truly, I am.  
Fangtom: You say that...but your expression says other-wise. *Very glum*  
Why...not take me with you. That case if...even anything happens someone will be able to get the others. Please, my old chum, let me help you.  
Skales *Places palms together and draws his fingers to his lips in deep thought*  
Fangtom *Is startled when he feels something hit his scales. Feels of his face and remembers that he had been crying a moment ago* *Wipes his tears way feeling even more depressed than before*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 9, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Scales: Okay, you can come with me. They may have a small trick up there Scales...are you positive you want to come with me? This is dangerous, and you might- *didn't want to finish the sentence*

Backstabber: PERFECT! I know all their weaknesses! they are all so simple!  
Okay, we will give them 24 hours tops, if they don't come during that time, we will capture him myself.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 9, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Fangtom. You said Skales's name twice by mistake. XD

Fangtom *Tries changing Skales' mind once last time* No, this is wrong. Please Skales, I would rather...*Whispers ashamed* that you died right here, and NOT in the hands of the inferred Coraltrie.  
Skales *Sighs* There is no need of trying to persuade me not to go, I've already made up my mind. You...really don't want me to *Breaths heavily* go *Gulps for air* do you?  
Fangtom *Alarmed by hearing Skales gasp for air and catches him before he hits the ground* Rest...my old chum, _please_*Closes eyes and incline heads down to Skales' and nuzzles him gently*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 9, 2012 Student Digital Artist

LOL  
This is the most awesome role-play I ever had!

Skales: *wraps arms around him* thank you Fangtom, but there is no way you can make me stay here forever. I have a bad feeling about staying here.  
*gently closes his beaming red eyes*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 9, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Mine too! This is the LONGEST conversation and role-playing I've done in a while and that is not including the role-playing I've with my best friend either. XD

Fangtom *Helps Skales back down on the bed* *Shakes head. Clueless in what to do or say next*  
Skales *Looks in the worst shape he's been in two days.* *Starts to shiver  
uncontrollably*  
Fangtom *Looks back at Skales* *Smiles sadly* Are you cold, Skales?  
Skales *Nods vigorously. Fangs are chattering together*  
Fangtom *Looks around for something to wrap around Skales with, sees a black, and gray comforter sitting on top of a trunk across from him* *Stands up and quickly slithers over to grab it, and wraps it around Skales*  
Better?  
Skales *Wraps the comforter around him in gratitude* A little. Thank you, Fangtom. *Pulls tail up on the bed and slides his lower half in the warm depths of the garment around him.* *Still shivering, but is slowly starting to regain heat back to his ailing body*

*In the kitchen. Everyone has enjoyed a delicious, nutrias breakfast of eggs, toast, rice, kippers, and hot tea.*  
Opal *Refreshed after enjoying a nice, long shower, and now is quietly enjoying her second cup of Orange Peko tea* Mmmmm...delicious.  
Pythor *Finishes the last of his kippers and licks his lips* Now...that was...delectable. You are an outstanding cook, Zane, if I do say so myself. *Grins lazily*  
Zane *Smiles* I am glad that you enjoy my cooking. I did not know you had a thing for kippers.  
Ratta *Shudders earning a small chuckle from Nya, Fairy, and of course, Opal*  
Fairy *Burps rather loudly*  
Opal *Wrinkles snout* Excuse you.  
Cole and Jay *Laughs* Good one!  
Fairy *Makes a face* Ugh...kipper aftertaste...gross!  
Pythor *Laughs* You'll get used to it in a while. I took me a long time to get used to the taste of kippers, myself.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 10, 2012 Student Digital Artist

LOL what are kippers?

Me: I don't think I had a more wonderful breakfast then this!  
Zane: I am honored that you like it so much.  
Me: You don't have to act like my opinion on the food matters Zane.  
Zane: oh but it does! I don't think I'd leave anyone with a bad interview on my cooking.  
Cole: it's true, he spent 9 hours in the kitchen to try to find something little Lloyd here actually consumed.  
Lloyd: he-he-he what can I say? I am a picky eater.  
Jay: I'll say.  
Sansei Wu: Okay now, let's not pick on my nephew.  
ME: aren't you a little old to have a nephew.  
*silence at table*  
ME: *face heated up hoping I said nothing wrong*  
Sensei Wu: Yes, yes I am, but my brother decided to wait a couple years till he settled down and-*realizes not everyone at the table were adults*  
Lloyd: *lifts his head up from a mouthful of pancakes*  
Sansei Wu: *clear throat*...to actually have a family.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

You don't what kippers are? They are a delicacy among the English and from what I know...they are like sardines. Ugh...*Shudders* Neither Sardines or kippers sound good to me. Bleh!

Opal *Nearly chokes on her drink* *Coughs while trying with hold from laughing*  
Ratta *Pats her back* Are you ok? *Tries his best to keep from blushing and laughing as well*  
Pythor *Face blank then coughs* Well...this *Ahem going in an interesting direction.  
*Cole, and Jay shift in their seats uncomfortably. While Zane knows all that his database has informed him of, and keeps quiet while looking the ceiling for no particular reason*  
Opal: Lloyd? You have a little bit syrup on the corner of your mouth there.  
Lloyd: I do? *Picks up his napkins and wipes his mouth off* Huh, I did. Thank you, Opal.  
Opal *Clears throat trying to de-strangle herself* You're welcome.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 10, 2012 Student Digital Artist

LOL they don't.

Scales: *fast asleep as if nothing could ever wake him*

Me: So, has anyone planned on what we're going to do with this new snake tribe?  
Lloyd: Well first, I'm going to give them all my signature move uppercut!  
Me: Wow you're so brave! *fake fluttering eyelashes*  
Lloyd: heh of course I am because I'm Lloyd Garmadon! master of Goodness!  
Me: *claps hands* Woo!

Backstabber: good morning my sweet. *he whispers into his dark purple gem who turns a vibrant violet*

Mysterious voice: morning. do have my body yet?

Backstabber: Not quite my darling, I'm giving them time to come to me. you know how I like my games. *ashamed to have disappointed his wife*

Mysterious voice: your games cost allot more then they're worth. very well, I will be patient but if you withhold my commands after then I will personally strangle you.

Backstabber: ahh, but my dear, you're in this dark crystal and you need my assistance or you'll be stuck in there forever.

Mysterious voice: *scoffs* you make me mad sometimes.

Backstabber: say that you need me.

Mysterious voice: Never.

Backstabber: come on Solarflame.

Solarflame: Hiiissssss I need you *growls*

*crystal turns dark again*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Ratta *Gags behind hand*  
*Pythor, Zane, and Opal help Nya clear the table which only takes a few minutes since there are more people to help*  
Opal *Wipes hands on dishcloth and stretches* I'm going to check on Slithraa and see how he is healing.  
Pythor *Pops his neck causing everybody to wince*  
Jay: Ow. Doesn't that hurt?  
Pythor *Scoffs* It does and it doesn't. Of course, right now it's hurting.  
Nya: I'm coming too. I need to check up on Kai and see how he is doing.  
Opal *Nods heads then notices the large amount of leftovers on the counter* Do you think that Kai will be hungry? It's been a while since he ate.  
Nya *Shakes head at self for not thinking* You're probably right, Kai will be hungry after not eating in such a while.  
Ratta *Takes a sip of his remaining decaffeinated coffee and puts his cup in the sink* I'm going to go up deck and scout the area real quick.  
Cole: We can with you, Ratta. It's safer in numbers since we're not out of the blue yet.  
Fairy *Shudders* Don't remind me. Those Coraltrie really give the creeps. Especially that Backstabber fellow.  
Opal *Frowns* I'm going to make him pay for hurting my brother...*Growls softly*  
Ratta *Places a hand on his wife's shoulder* Hey, now. Don't get your tail in knot, we still don't know what his true reason behind all this.  
*Sighing Opal leans up against her husband and lays her head on his shoulder* *Eyes closed* I know. It still make me angry that he would do such an irrationally thing like that.  
Pythor *Mouths slightly twitches as he finishes his cup of cooling dark coffee* Don't worry, my dear, we'll get him back for what he's done to Slithraa, and Nya's brother.  
Nya *Is preparing a plate of food for Kai. Frowns* I hope we do. I want to get to the bottom of why he took my brother captive. *Places plate on a tray and picks up from the counter*  
Pythor: Here let me take that for you, Nya...*Notices her look and add more kindly* until you are able to stop shaking that is.  
Nya *Now noticing that her hands are shaking* Oh. Um...thank you Pythor.  
Pythor: Welcome.  
Opal *Gasps at a sudden thought* Ratta, would you mind making Slithraa of your Ice Bug soup, please? I think he might enjoy that since it will strengthen his body, and boosts his immune system while he continue to heal.  
Lloyd and Fairy: ICE BUG SOUP?  
Ratta *Offended* What? I make a very mean Ice Bug Soup besides Ice Bugs provide us Hypnobrai with nutrients and antioxidants we need. *Answers Opal's question* Sure thing, Opal. Uh...*Turns to Zane* you don't happen to have a supply of Ice Bugs on hand do you?  
Zane *Shakes head* Nope, I'm sorry. I don't have any.  
Ratta *Snaps fingers* Drat!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply


	4. Chapter 4

~fairytalekitty Mar 10, 2012 Student Digital Artist

*in his room*

Slithraa: So hungry, llalalalalalalal.  
*fiddles with the blankets on his bed**hears breathing that doesn't belong to him and starts to freak out, so he sings his words* I hope nobody tries to kill me, I am so helpless and hungry, please whoever is there go away.

kai: Nice voice you got there Slithraa.

Slithraa: YOU! I-I thought you were a murderer!

Kai: Sorry, I just didn't want to be alone with that creepy new feeling that some Coraltrie snake is going to kill me.

Slithraa: oh, you too huh? I don't think I could ever sleep again!

Kai: I know what you mean.

Slithraa: *silent for a while* HEY, you don't mind me asking you what happened while you were captured by the Coraltrie do you?

Kai:...well, it's not something I like remembering but okay.

It was early morning and I decided I would go train in the rainforest, and I wanted to because of all the vines and stuff I could hang on to.

Slithraa: Yeah, okay.

Kai: Anyway, while I was out there, I heard whispering and hissing.  
I turned around and a fist hit me in the face. I mean, they hit me HARD. I couldn't believe how much strength they had!

Slithraa: whu oh.

Kai: I passed out and woke up in a cell.

Slithraa: Wow, I'm really sorry that happened.

Kai: but wait. there's something I should have told you.

Slithraa: Yeah.

Kai: I heard backstabber talking to a gem.

Slithraa: A gem?

Kai: Yah a dark purple gem.

Slithraa: Okay so backstabber talks to a crystal like a childhood doll. So what?

Kai: yah, but I think I heard it talk back.

Slithraa: *hiss laughs* hahahahahhiisssss oh, you sure they didn't hit you head to hard?

Kai: yah, your probably right. a gem talking. how silly Hashanah

Scales: *slowly opens his eyes* Fangtom?

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Pauses chopping the raw beef* Huh? Is that Slithraa...singing?  
Ratta *Gives a bark of a laugh* Him? Singing? I don't believe it! *Goes back to stirring sickly brown colored broth counter-clockwise*  
Opal *Glares* Don't make me hit you in the back of your head with this. *Wields a bamboo cutting knife in her hand*  
Ratta *Growls* You don't have the nerve, dear.  
Opal *Gives a sly smile* Oh, don't tempt me, dear. I know how to yield and use this!  
Ratta *Shakes head and chuckles* Whatever you say, Opal. Whatever you say.  
Lloyd: Is that soup almost done yet? It's making me sick. Ugh! *Makes a face*  
Sensei Wu *Looks up from a game of Mahjong with Pythor* *Scolds Lloyd* Now, Lloyd behave yourself.  
Pythor *Studies the layout of the game* *Finds an opening and moves his piece* HA! Checkmate!  
Sensei Wu *Annoyed now* Oooh!  
Fairy *Chirps happily* That's two for Pythor and...1 for Sensei Wu!  
Nya *Looks over the Hypnobrai couple's shoulders to watch* So...um what ingredients do use to make the soup.  
Ratta *Taste tests the soup* Hmm..needs a little bit more of salt or Ginger. Opal, would you taste this and tell me what you think please?  
Opal *Takes the spoon and tastes the soup herself* *Cringes* *Coughs* I think...it could use a tad bit more Ginger, dear. This is too salty for my taste, and I definitely know that Slithraa won't like it either. *Looks at Nya* To answer your question, Nya, we use Ginger, salt, some chopped Carrots, and since we don't have any Ice Bugs on hand we're using Mongolian beef. Since it relates closely to the taste of the Ice Bugs themselves. *Licks lips* Mmm...I would love to eat one as of now.  
Nya *Backs away* Umm...thank you for telling me. I-I'm going take Kai, his breakfast before gets to cold. *Reaches for the tray with Kai's food and leaves the kitchen in a hurry*  
Zane: I think you might have scared Nya off...*Smiles weakly*  
Opal *Cocks head* How so? All I did was...*Realizes the problem* Oh. Oh...  
Ratta *Adds some freshly chopped Ginger as well as the chopped Mongolian beef.* *Gives embarrassed chuckle* Well...as they say "Don't get between a Snake and it's food."  
Pythor: Too right about that...*Breaths deeply* That soup does smell delightful...

*In Skales' room*  
Skales *Still groggy from having a nap* *Yawns* Fangtom? *Yawns once again then stretches* Fangtom, where are you-! *Hits his head on something solid* Oof!  
*Cranes his neck then slowly sits up and surprisingly sees Fangtom coiled beside him fast asleep with both of his heads above where Skales' head was*  
Skales *Smiles and laughs softly to himself* Hmm...must have worn himself out while...*Sighs* watching over me. *Blushes slightly then wraps his arms around himself. Feels a trickle of a cough forming and does his best not cough loudly*  
Fangtom *Stirs slightly and slowly opens his eyes* *Yawns and blinks to get rid of the sleepiness in his eyes* Mmm? *Without really thinking about it coils his tail around Skales and then dozes off again*  
Skales *Feels something coiling around his tail, gives a strangled yelp of surprise* Ahhh!  
Fangtom *Jerks awake and unfortunately moves his head at the wrong time. Get struck in the jaw by Skales' elbow.* *Screams in pain* ARGH! SKALES! *Hold his hand over his right head's jaw, and does his best to calm Skales down* Skales, calm down! It's just *Notices that he had coiled his tail around Skales. *Turns red in the face* It's ME, chum! *Manages to avoid another blow to the head and grabs Skales by the shoulders*  
Skales *Freezes at Fangtom's touch and stops thrashing* F-Fangtom?  
Fangtom *Breaths heavily and sighs* Easy, Skales...it's _just_ me. There no one else in the room besides us. *Croons softly in hopes of calming his shaken friend down*  
Skales *Pants* I...w-what happened? *Covers his mouth to cough and begins to shiver violently*  
Fangtom *Rubs his aching jaw and sighs embarrassed* I...um...without really thinking about, wrapped my tail around yours. I am sorry for startling so badly.  
Skales *Stares at Fangtom wide-eyed and blushes* Oh. Oh, g-g-geez, F-F-Fangtom, I didn't mean to hit you in the jaw. *Starts to hyperventilate * I woke up and saw you sleeping, and...ohmygosh!  
Fangtom *Takes a hold of Skales and hugs him* Shhh...easy. It was an accident, nothing more than an *Laughs* aching jaw and bruise that's all. *Pulls the covers up on Skales with his free hand*  
Skales *Sniffs, surprising the Fangpyre general*  
Fangtom *Concerned* Is everything alright, Skales? It was an accident, nothing to worry ab-..  
Skales *Whimpers as he hugs Fangtom tighter* I'm scared. *Begins to cry softly*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 10, 2012 Student Digital Artist

SO MUCH CUTENESS!

ME: Gee pythor, how are you so good at this?

Pythor: Well, being trapped in a tomb for who knows how long can improve your game skills.

ME: be that as it may, who did you play with? your tribe is...well you know.

Pythor: right... *lifts up from his chair* Well, this was a very enjoyable game, now I'm going to go on the top deck to get some air. *leaves*

*Me and sansei look at each other in worried looks*

Kai: *finishes laughing then holds his stomach* Agh!

Slithraa: Whoa! are you okay?

Kai: yah, just laughing too much.

Slithraa: Man, I wish I could do something for you.

Kai: pfff! if anything I wish I could do something for you.  
but, if you really want to do something for me... you could..sing.

Slithraa: What? No, no, no, no!

Kai: *tightens his grip on his stomach* AHRGGG!

Slithraa: *feels guilty* okay, I'll do it. *thinks for a while of which song to sing*

Kai: *Sing our theme song in a depressing sad version*

Slithraa: *looks a little weird* okay...*starts singing*

Kia: *taps foot in a beat*

Slithraa: *closes his eyes tight, too embarrassed to see Kai's face*

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

I got you! XD To much overload of cuteness eh?

*Ratta and Opal share a knowing look*  
Opal: I think that the soup is done now, Ratta. *Gasp* It's fixing to burn!  
Ratta: Huh? *Sees the soup boiling over the pot* OH, SHEESH! *Grabs the spoon and quickly stirs the broth while turning the knob to lower the temperature*  
*Suddenly out of the blue the flames burst around the pot. Fairy and Opal scream. Ratta backs away from the stove, his face blacked in the process, and finally amidst the confusion Zane use his shurikens to put out the fire*  
Fairy *Coughs* Phew! That was a *Coughs twice* a close one.  
Opal *Hold hand over heart while she checks on Ratta to make sure is ok* Ratta, are you ok, dear?  
Ratta *Coughs* Y-yeah...I think I inhaled some of the smoke. *Coughs only have smoke come out of his mouth* Proves my point, that I did.  
*Cole, and Jay bursts in the room*  
Cole: Is everyone ok?  
Jay *Sneezes* Ugh! What is that smell!  
Sensei Wu *Waves the smoke away from his face* *Coughs* Ratta was making Slithraa some of Ice Bug soup when the stove bursts into flames.  
*Opal grabs a washrag, holds it under cold water, wrings it out, and begins to wipe Ratta's face clean.*  
Lloyd *Pears from under the table* Phew...you ok, Fairy?  
Fairy: Yeah...I'm ok just startled that's all. What are you doing under the table?  
*Everyone looks and see Lloyd crawling out from under the table*  
Lloyd *Brushes the remaining smoke away from him* Simple...I went for cover.  
Ratta *Winces* Ow! Careful, Opal!  
Opal: Sorry. *Cleans Ratta's face more gently* Well...then. If the soup is not burned completely, I'm going to take a bowl to Slithraa then.  
Jay *Looks around* Hey, where's Pythor at?  
Fairy *Looks down at feet* I mentioned something I shouldn't have to Pythor.  
Jay: Which was?  
Fairy: I mentioned his tribe by mistake when I was completing him on his game skills, then I...*Rubs head sheepishly* asked him who did he play with when his was...dead.  
Cole and Jay: Oh...

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 10, 2012 Student Digital Artist

me: I didn't mean to say it!  
Nya: we know, we know.

Pythor: *looks up into bright sky* Oh Violeta, I am really sorry...

*goes looks for Skales to feel better*

Slithraa: OKAY, CAN I STOP SINGING NOW?

Kai: NO! I never knew you had a singing talent before, I mean who would have guessed over you DEEP voice! You should sing a lullaby to Lloyd when he's tired!

Slithraa: NO! NO! that little guy looks up to me! I don't want to ruin that by SINGING to him.

Reply


	5. Chapter 5

~lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Winces* Oh, dear. Ratta, I'm afraid you are going to have some blisters later on.  
Ratta *Moans* Great...I can feel them starting to pop up now.  
It hurts like fire too.  
Opal *Carefully kisses him on the lips* Put some ointment cream on your face, that will help soothe the sting.  
Ratta *Smiles a little* Alright then. *Looks back at the stove and sees that the ceiling has been blackened by the smoke.* *Turns to Sensei Wu* I apologize for the mess, Sensei. I'll clean the mess up.  
Sensei Wu *Folds hands behind back* All is forgiven. It was an accident anyway so no real harm done.  
Opal *Takes a bowl out of the cabinet and scoops the broth into the bowl, but tastes of it to make sure that it is not completely ruined* Mmmm...!  
Ratta: What- *Snarls wincing* What is it? *Notices the ladle in her hand* Is...it good?  
Opal *Thrums happily* This is DELICIOUS! All the soup needed was more heat.  
Zane *Laughs* Well, then I guess that fire was good for something after all.  
*Ratta smiles to himself before leaving the room to apply medicine on his blistering face.*  
Fairy *Sighs glumly* So...how's Kai doing, Nya?  
Nya *Fills the sink with water to wash the dishes* Hm? Oh, Kai is fine. Just very sore and bruised too, but other than that he's fine. *Hums* I think...he went to check on Slithraa after he finished his breakfast too.  
Opal *Balances the tray carefully in her hands* Speaking of which, I need to GO and give Slithraa his breakfast now! *Mumbles* He gets really irritable when he hasn't eaten.  
*Leaves the room being mindful to watch her step along the way for any loose floorboards and such.  
Sensei Wu: I'm going to see if I can find Pythor, and talk to him.  
Fairy *Grabs his sleeve* May I come too? I feel really bad about what I said.  
Sensei Wu *Smiles kindly* I think it would be best for me to talk to Pythor alone, but I promise you when I'm done talking with him I'll you were he is, ok?  
Fairy: Ok then. *Smiles*  
Lloyd *Shifts from foot to foot* So...uh, Fairy, do you want help me and Nya wash dishes?  
Nya *Blinks in surprise* That's nice of you to help me, Lloyd. I really appreciate it.  
Fairy *Still sad but manages to smile cheerfully* Sure Lloyd! No problem.  
Lloyd: Awesome!

*Meanwhile in Skales's room*  
Fangtom *Gently rubs his hand on Skales's back, as he tries his best to soothe his broken comrade* Shhh...it's alright. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Skales. *Chokes back a cry* I will do everything and I mean EVERYTHING in my power to make sure that accursed tribe doesn't get you. *Lowers heads and whispers into Skales' ear* Now this I promise, my old chum.  
Skales *Getting worse by the hour and starts to look like a skeleton*  
Please...don't let them...Fang-tom.  
Fangtom *Nuzzles Skales comfortably and softly begins to sing*

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

(Skales *Snuggles closer*)

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

*Outside the hallway, Pythor hears someone singing. Curious, he follows the sound straight to Skales' room.*  
Pythor *Leans his ear on the door and hears..Fangtom singing* *Shocked then whispers* Fangtom...singing? No, way on earth...I wonder if everything is alright. *Very carefully opens the door just a crack and receives the shock of his life. Sees no other than the Fangpyre general, himself...CRADLING Skales in his arms singing*  
Pythor *Inhales sharply instead of doing anything he listens to Fangtom's beautiful singing*

Fangtom:  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh.

Fangtom *Stops singing and much to Skales's surprise and Pythor's shock, he kisses Skales on the cheek* This is for you...*Lifts up Skales' face and stares him in the eyes* My old friend.  
Skales *More surprised than anything, he nuzzles his good friend back* *Whispers* Thank you...that was beautiful.  
Fangtom *Says nothing but continues to hum and hold Skales in his arms*

*Outside*  
*Pythor closes the door gently and backs away. Says nothing but lets a tear fall to the ground and leaves the scene; leaving the two good friends alone*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 10, 2012 Student Digital Artist

OMG SAFE AND SOUND LYRICS!SO FITTING!  
OMG Scales X Fangtom MOMENTS!

Kai: Come on, you can do it!

Slithraa: NEVER!

Kai: DO IT!

Slithraa: NO!

Kai: DO IT!

Slithraa: NOOOO!

Kai: DO it or I'll tell everyone you like Cole's cooking!

Slithraa: IT"S NOT MY FAULT MY TASTEBUDS ARE DIFFERANT!

Kai: DO IT!

Slithraa: FINE!

Kai: Ah, finally!

Slithraa: HEY LLOYD!

ME: hmm, I think Slithraa just called you.

Lloyd: Really?

Me: mhhm.

Lloyd: Okay!*rushes downstairs*

Me: Cute kid huh Nya.

Nya: Extremely. but he can be a pain.

Lloyd: you called me Slithraa?

Slithraa: Yah, go into bed.

Lloyd: but I don't want to! I am not tired yet.

Slithraa: Now...young man.

Lloyd: (sigh) fine..

*gets into bed and cuddles in covers*

Kai: *nods his head to Slithraa*

Lloyd: Slithraa, can you read me a story?

Slithraa: no, but I will do something better.

Lloyd: Really?

Slithraa: mmhmmmm. *clears throat and sings a lullaby in the most soothing, calming voice ever*

*  
lay your head down  
and sleep on my shoulder  
lay your head down  
and start a new dream  
and for tonight  
the moment is over  
drift in a lullaby  
here were the stars reside  
and angels are always seen

and Lay your head down  
the stars they have whispered  
hear what they say  
and know that it means  
the moon is your guide  
the stars they have kissed her  
as she goes gently by  
light as a baby's sigh  
safe on a fairy tale stream

and start a new dream*

Slithraa: *opens his eyes, even though it didn't matter*

Lloyd: *fast asleep*

Kai: Nice job Slithraa^^

Slithraa: For what? is he asleep?

Kai: Like a log.

Slithraa: well, okay, take him to his room.

Kai: Why me!? I'm so sore! why can't you-

Slithraa:

Kai:...Oh yeah...

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

*Laughs* I'm glad you like the idea. While I typing this out, I was thinking of a song that would really fit that moment between Skales and Fangtom, and then I thought of "Safe and Sound" and it fit perfectly.

Slithraa *Growls* You still forget Kai, that I'm...still blind. I'll crash into everything.  
Kai: Ok, ok! Sheesh...I get your point. Man, you're really cranky all of the sudden.  
Slithraa *Plainly says* I haven't eaten yet, and I'm starting to really annoyed.  
*Someone knocks on the outside the door*  
Opal: Slithraa, may I come in? I brought you breakfast.  
Slithraa *Brightens* Certainly, come in.  
Opal: Uh...my hands are full. Kai, would you please open the door for me?  
Kai *Startled but walks over to the door* Yeah, sure thing. Hold on.  
*Turns to Slithraa, who hisses at him, and opens the door for Opal*  
Opal *Sighs8 gratefully* Thank you, for opening the door, Kai. The tray was getting surprisingly heavy on me. *Smiles*  
Kai: You're welcome. Do you need a hand with that?  
Opal: If you would, please grab the plate...but be careful it still maybe hot.  
Kai *Testingly touches the plate to see if it's hot or not" It's not. *Removes the plate off the tray* *Sniff the soup* Uhh...what is that?  
Opal *Winks* Ice Bug Soup.  
Kai *Pales* W-what? *Nearly drops the plate, but composes himself and sets it up right again.* Really? That...sounds good.  
Opal *Sets the tray down the dresser and blows to cool the soup down.*  
Slithraa *Inhales deeply* Mmmmm...that smells good. Who made it?  
Opal *Looks up and notices Lloyd asleep in the bed* *Pauses in handing his food* Ratta did. Umm...what's Lloyd doing asleep in your bed, Slithraa?  
Slithraa *Pauses in eating, and makes a face*  
Kai *Tries to sneak out the door*  
Slithraa *Growls* Kai, put me up to singing Lloyd to sleep!  
Opal *Acts surprise* Really now? *Glances over her shoulder and smirks* I can't believe you got my brother to sing, _Kai._ DON'T you DARE leave, Kai.  
Kai *Gulps* Heheh...  
Opal *Drops the act* I actually heard you sing, Slithraa. You have a handsome singing voice.  
Slithraa *Blushes* Oh, please ,Opal, don't start. *Groans*  
Opal *Chuckles* Ok, I won't. *Leans over and whispers in her brother's ear* You do have a beautiful voice, and...you sound just like Father when he sang.  
Slithraa *Sighs* I know...I just want to keep that to myself, ok?  
Opal *Nuzzles her brother* Ok.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 10, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Slithraa: NOM NOM NOM NOM! *slurps food away happily* it's hard to find ice bugs around now!

Bloodeye: Are we moving out sir?

Backstabber: not yet, wait till my patience runs dry, that's when I get in a killy mood.

Bloodeye: Yes sir.

Solarflame: I'm tired of waiting backstabber.

Backstabber: trust me it will be worth it.

Solarflame: That body better be beautiful! it's not a Constricti member is it?

Backstabber: of course not! I find that species despicable! it is a Hypnobrai general.

Solarflame: a general huh? well, is he in good condition.

Backstabber: well darling-

Solarflame: oh lord What did you do?

Backstabber: well, to save the effort, I poisoned him so he would have to come here to get the antidote. once he gets it and heals, you can take his body.

Solarflame: Very nice.

Backstabber: and just out of curiosity, what will happen to the soul wants you take the body?

Solarflame: in the gem of course, we switch places, why must you ask such stupid questions?

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Shakes head* Oh, dear Lord, Slithraa, will you please slow down? You're going to get chocked scarfing your food down like that.  
Oh, uhh...another thing that's Mongolian beef not Ice Bugs your eating. We didn't have in stock. Sorry, brother.  
Slithraa: What? *Pouts* AH shoot, but it's good though don't get me wrong. I haven't any Ice Bugs in a while.  
Opal *Laughs* I understand. I accidently scared Nya off, when I licked my lips and mentioned that I haven't had any Ice Bugs in while...  
Kai *Chuckles* Yeah...Nya told me that.  
Opal: Was she ok?  
Kai *Smiles* Yeah, I little grossed out, but otherwise fine. Well...I better take Lloyd back to his room. *Walks over to the side of the bed and lifts Lloyd up off the matress.* Gah...Lloyd you really need to lay off the sweets. You're heavy!  
*Opal and Slithraa chuckle quietly to themselves*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

~fairytalekitty Mar 10, 2012 Student Digital Artist

Slithraa: Ah, I really like that boy. too bad I won't be able to ever look at his face again. on the Brightside, I'm now immune to Lloyd's puppy dog face.

Reply

~lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2012 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Scoffs then lightly smacks Slithraa on the shoulder* Slithraa, that's not nice to say! *Thinks a moment and chuckles* At least you are now! *Laughs then softly adds* You really love that boy don't you?  
Slithraa *Looks away* I'm not going to deny anything. It's true I like Lloyd, but I just want to keep it under wraps ok?  
Opal *Helps Slithraa up and guides him to the bathroom* Speaking of which...how did your conversation with him go?  
Slithraa *Undressing as best he can without falling over* *Grunts* Oh...that. *Sighs* It went...ok.  
Opal *Takes Slithraa's clothes and puts them in the laundry hamper* It went good, but not great then? *Takes Slithraa by the hand and helps him step over into the bathtub*  
Slithraa *Shivers* Exactly.  
Opal *Sits down on the ledge of the tub and turns the water on.* Was...there a lot of yelling involved?  
Slithraa *Sticks out his tongue to get a better sense of his surroundings. Slowly sits down in the water with Opal's guidance* Ahhh...that feels so much better. *Moans in relief for the warm water*  
Opal *Stands up and reaches in the cabinet door and grabs a washcloth. Hands it to Slithraa*  
Slithraa *Opens eyes and takes the washcloth* Thank you, Opal. *Breaths heavily* To answer your question, yes there was a lot of yelling involved. *Feels around for the body wash and squirts some on the washcloth and begins washing his body*  
Opal *Leans back against the wall and closes her eyes* What..happened?  
Slithraa *Carefully washes his face then splashes water to rinse it off.* *Sighs* I...really don't want to talk about it right now. It hasn't been long enough for me to soak it all in, ok Opal?  
Opal *Glum* Ok then. *After a silent minute or two* You know...I worry about you a lot, and I know this isn't much of anything, really but you are my brother, Slithy. I just want you to be safe...wherever you're going. I want to know first thing, from Ratta when he gets home, how you've been doing, and if everything is alright with you. *Sniffs* You're my brother...and I care about you.  
Slithraa *Smiles and reaches over to take his sister's hand in his.* I appreciate that. I really do, more than you know, Oppy.  
(Gives a nervous chuckles* I...always ask Ratta how you're doing and is your are ok too. But that's a sibling thing right?  
Opal *Squeezes his hand* *Smiles* Right.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply


End file.
